Unexpected Love
by needlesandthread
Summary: This is a story about an unexpected romance between Yuki and Hatori! Crazy right? This is my first time writing anything like this, please note it contains violence and sexual themes.  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: I Fell on Black Days

Chapter One: I Fell on Black Days

The beauty of spring had blossomed into summer. Everything was green and luscious, flowers burst with life, proudly displaying their colors. The bright sun's rays seemed to be getting more intense with each passing day. People seemed happier, school was out and tourists were pouring in. However, Yuki saw none of this as he stared blankly out the window of Hatori's car. Akito had summoned him. He felt like his world narrowed into a dark room of despair.

Hatori Sohma was the Sohma family's doctor. He had come today to Shigure's house to tend to Kyo, who had caught a violent flu virus that had been going around. Haru had it last week, and it lasted three days. He warned everyone to keep away from Kyo lest they catch it, especially Tohru, who thought it her duty to tend to anyone sick in the house. Yuki's last interaction with Kyo was the night before, when the stupid cat tried picking a fight with him and as usual, he lost. Hatori gave him an examination for his asthma and deemed him healthy, then dropped the bomb on him.

Packing away his equipment Hatori softly said, "Akito requests you accompany me back to the main house."

The gravity of those words crushed down on Yuki's chest and he felt as though he was having an asthma attack just then. And that was how he ended up here, trying desperately to get control of himself, repeating over and over in his head, _It's going to be alright_.

Hatori watched the nervous teen from the corner of his eye as he drove. Yuki's body was as stiff as a board. His hands were clenched tightly into fists in his lap and he appeared to be trembling slightly. Hatori felt like a monster bringing him to Akito, but Akito's orders were always to be obeyed. Hatori knew as well as every other cursed Sohma what the leader of the family was like, the horrible things he had done to Yuki. At past visits to the main house, Hatori could hear Yuki being punished for some thing Akito dreamed up in his twisted head. Many times he tended to Yuki's wounds after these visits.

He was especially worried about this visit. Yuki was done with school now and was nearing his eighteenth birthday. He could make plans for his future now and Akito would not hear of him going too far away from his influence. But the foundation for this worry really was based on the fact that lately Akito had become more violent, falling victim to attacks of pure rage. Hatori himself suffered the consequence of such attacks while treating Akito for stomach pains two weeks ago. He felt as though he was sending Yuki into the lion's den. His heart sunk, he didn't know what he could do.

The car crunched across the gravel and came to a halt. The main house loomed in front of Yuki like a mountain. Yuki tried to remember the person he was, the person Tohru and Machi were helping him to become. Drawing on that small reserve of strength, he sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. As his hand reached to open the door, he felt Hatori's hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned to look at the older Sohma.

"I will be back to check on you if you do not return before Kyo's health is restored."

Yuki thought he detected a flicker of concern in the usual monotone of Hatori's voice. Looking into his green eyes, Yuki couldn't read anything. He just nodded to Hatori, thanked him for the ride, and solemnly followed the doctor into the house to Akito's chambers. Hatori knocked on Akito's door, to which was answered with an irritated, "Enter!"

They stepped into the room, Yuki's heart picking up pace. He and Hatori bowed to Akito, and Yuki took his place kneeling at the mat placed before Akito's bed. Hatori approached Akito's bedside and was the first to break the heavy silence.

"How are you feeling today, Akito?"

"I'm feeling fine, Hatori," snapped Akito angrily. "Aren't you lucky my health has not failed, seeing as how you have not checked in on me in three days!"

"My sincerest apologies, Akito", Hatori said as he bowed once more. "I was making sure I had not contracted the flu that plagued young Haru, as I did not want to bring it to you. As it would have it, it seems Kyo now has come down with it as well."

"I don't give a shit what's the matter with that damn cat! He is not apart of this family! Why are you wasting your time helping him!"

Anger flared through Hatori's chest as he answered indifferently, "As Kyo lives with Yuki and Shigure, either of them could be infected, and either of them could carry it to you."

Akito considered that for a moment.

"Yes, I can see how that makes sense. What would I do without you, Hatori? With all these diseased children running around.." He reached out and caressed Hatori's face, his fingers running over Hatori's blind left eye. Hatori's stomach crawled. Just like that, Akito's hand dropped and his eyes snapped to the kneeling boy at the foot of his bed.

"Speaking of children, you are dismissed, Hatori. I have some business here with Yuki."

Hatori hesitated. "Will Yuki be needing a ride back to Shigure's? I can wait-"

"He will not be going anywhere _soon_, Hatori," Akito snapped, cutting him off. "And don't you return until you are sure that flea bag cat has not infected you will his illness. I do not want it in my house."

Hatori bowed again and took his exit, stealing a glance at the kneeling boy. Yuki was as still as stone, eyes glued to the floor. Oh Kami, this did not seem good for Yuki. Hatori had no idea what Yuki had done to deserve this violent attention from Akito, and he was powerless to stop it.

Akito got out of bed and circled around the kneeling boy. He stopped behind Yuki, who steeled his spine for attack. Instead, Akito asked, "So, Yuki, why is it you have not been to see me in so long? I have been expecting you to come to me with your future plans. It is a shame I have to _ask_ for your presence."

"I'm sorry, Akito," Yuki apologized, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

"Well!", snapped Akito, "Answer my question!"

"I, well, I was thinking of going to the University in Okinawa."

Akito laughed at this. His chilling laugh filled Yuki with a sense of dread. Something much deeper was going on here, something more than Akito wanting to know his plans. But what? Akito circled back in front of him and seized his shirt, yanking him up to stand before him. Yuki still did not meet Akito's eyes.

"Why would you go to Okinawa, Yuki? It's so far away from me, from your family. Do you not love us? You want to be away from us? From me?"

Not even giving Yuki the chance to stammer out an answer he continued. "Well, Yuki, you should know that I see and know all. I know you must think I am a fool. But I know the true reason you wish to go to the University in Okinawa."

_He couldn't know…could he? _

"It is because that is where Machi Kuragi is going, is it not?", Akito questioned in a sinister voice.

Yuki betrayed himself by meeting Akito's eyes when he said Machi's name. That confirmed what Akito already knew, and he backhanded Yuki with all the strength he could muster. Yuki went down instantly, the taste of blood filling his mouth, his lip bleeding and split open. Before he could get up, Akito swiftly kicked him in his left side, right in his ribs, causing him to drop back to the floor, whimpering in pain. His breath was coming in short gasps.

"You are a fool!", Akito screamed at him. "You could never love that girl! You could never be with her! What is it with you IDIOTS in this family, trying to bring your miserable, cursed lives on the innocent? Have you not learned anything from Hatori's mistake?"

He stomped down on Yuki's left hand, making him cry out. He leaned all his weight on that hand as he leaned down and yanked Yuki's chin up to look in his pain filled eyes. Akito smiled at him, delighting in his pain, excited by the bright red blood staining the boy's alabaster skin.

Yuki stared into Akito's cold eyes, positive his pinky finger and ring finger were broken. Hell, he may have a few broken ribs as hard as Akito had kicked him. It hurt to breathe. For someone who's health was poor and was always sick, Akito had brutal strength. And now, he used it on Yuki.

"Have you not learned anything from your own mistakes?", Akito hissed. "Think of those poor children's memories I had to have Hatori erase. You are always causing this family problems, Yuki. Always causing ME problems….I guess, I will have to teach you a lesson."

Akito grabbed a fist full of Yuki's hair and pulled him to his feet, ignoring the painful cry from the boy. He got right up to Yuki's ear and whispered, "I always knew this day would come, Yuki. You NEED me to guide you. Why? Because you are nothing! NOTHING!"

He started steering Yuki by his hair down the hall. Yuki instantly knew where they were headed. Terror seized his soul.

"Please Akito! Please, no!", Yuki begged, trying to dig his heels into the floor, trying to delay the horror about to befall him. All he succeeded in doing was having Akito kick his legs out from under him, thus causing him to be drug across the floor to a trap door at the end of the hall. Akito flung it open. He grabbed Yuki's shoulders and said, "You will not be leaving me, Yuki. Especially not for some girl, who does not and can not possibly love you. This is for your own good."

Tears began to stream from his purple eyes as he pleaded, "Akito please! I'm sorry! PLEASE!"

Akito sneered at him. "Good bye, Yuki." Then he shoved Yuki, who tumbled down a few stairs and landed on his face in the small crawl space. He rolled over just in time to see Akito slam the door down, engulfing him in pitch black darkness. He choked back a sob when he heard a padlock snap into place. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up in a corner, cradling his injured hand, trying desperately not to panic. It would do him no good to transform.

_It's going to be alright…It's going to be alright…_


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

Chapter Two: Rescued

The house fell silent after what must have been hours. Yuki tried to calm himself, tried to relax enough so that maybe a few moments of sweet sleep would take him away. But the pain and the fear was too great, and this cellar felt like it was closing in on him. If he opened his eyes, it felt like the darkness was pressing him into the corner, trying to force itself inside of him. So he kept his eyes clenched shut, and thought of Machi.

Machi was afraid of perfection, couldn't stand it. Despite what everyone thought of him, especially those silly girls who used to follow him all around school, Yuki was not perfect at all. That's why he thought this could work. Machi was warm and kind at heart and Yuki liked her, liked her enough that he wanted to try having a relationship with her, more than a stolen kiss or trampling through fresh snow. But now, that would never happen. Not with Akito standing in his way. And Akito always got his way.

Yuki couldn't understand how Akito found out, he had been careful, so careful about what he did and who he trusted. He knew Haru would never tell his secrets, nor would Tohru or even the damn cat! He supposed it would just stay a mystery, just as it always was with Akito. Yuki hadn't been forced to be in the black hole since he was really young, from which he ran away and taken in by Shigure. Akito had been punishing him ever since, but Yuki was usually allowed to leave after a thorough trashing of either his body or soul, sometimes both.

He shifted, wincing in pain as the minor movement caused a flash of pain in his ribs, cutting off his breath. He was desperately thirsty, his lips dry and crusted with blood. Both his fingers and his lip throbbed angrily. Yuki leaned his cheek against the cold wall. He felt sick, he was hot all over and he didn't know if it was the fear or something else.

_Maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe I'll die here and this will all come to an end…_

Hatori was greeted his third morning of tending to Kyo by Shigure, bursting from the house before he could even knock on the door with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Germs! Germs everywhere, Hatori! It's going to get me next, and that's the last thing I need! Now my beautiful flower Tohru has gotten herself sick!"

"Shigure, I thought I told you to keep the others away from Kyo until he was better!"

"I tried! But you know our Tohru, always thinking of others before herself! I was home last night so I'm sure she must have-"

"And where were you exactly, Shigure, when you had a sick boy under your charge?", Hatori questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Hahaha! Well, see, it's a long story Hatori, really, I don't want to bore you with the details, besides, you have some patients to attend to!"

Just then the phone rang and Shigure answered, and Hatori could hear Mitsuru screaming frantically about deadlines. He shook his head and started up the stairs. Shigure had no doubt been evading his editor yet again, probably hiding out with Ayame. Sometimes Hatori wanted to shake some responsibility into Shigure, but he had always been that way, even when they were young.

First, he checked in on Miss Honda, who was lying in her bed with a cloth on her forehead. She sat up at once and started berating him with apologizes.

"Oh, Hatori, I'm so sorry you had to come here to deal with me, I know you must be so busy! Shigure was away last night and Kyo was hungry, so I made him soup and noodles! I know you said to stay away from him while he was sick but I couldn't just leave him hungry or thirsty!"

Hatori held up his hand to silence her, and she immediately snapped her mouth shut, a cute little blush coloring her cheeks. She felt so stupid for getting herself sick and needing Hatori's assistance. He was an important and busy man. She let Hatori push her back into the pillows and accepted the thermometer he placed in her mouth.

He listened to her heart and lungs with his stethoscope and then took the thermometer.

"One hundred and one point two, Miss Honda. Not nearly as bad as Kyo or Haru had. Are you nauseous?"

"No Hatori, my body just aches is all. Besides that an the fever, I'm really quite ok. Why I bet I could even do the laundry and prepare something for dinner tonight, not to mention I probably still could go into work!", she exclaimed excitedly.

"You will do no such things, Tohru. What you will do is rest in bed all day, drinking plenty of fluids. I think by tomorrow you will be just fine, because the nausea has not hit you by now like it did the boys, so I think you merely had a brush with this flu. You are quite lucky."

"Ok, Hatori," she said brightly, and reached for some sewing that lay next to her bed.

"I said **rest**, Miss Honda."

"Oh right! Yes sir!," she said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

He went to visit his next patient, who upon entering the bedroom he found him doing push ups on the floor. He wanted to just slap his forehead out of frustration! Did no one in Shigure's house know how to follow directions? He seriously needed a cigarette.

"I see you must be feeling better Kyo."

"I feel great Hatori, thanks."

Kyo stood up and sat on the bed so Hatori could examine him. Heart and lungs sounded fine, body temperature was normal. Hatori moved to take the IV from Kyo's hand to see the impatient boy already had ripped it out. Him and Haru both had required an IV drip to keep them hydrated because of the violent nature in which they were vomiting. And both of them had ripped it out when they decided they didn't need it anymore.

He straightened up. "Well Kyo, it seems the flu ran it's course and is gone. However, I want you to refrain from any strenuous activities for today and make sure you stay hydrated."

"Right, whatever," said Kyo, dropping back down to floor, this time doing sit ups. "I've missed three days of training and I'm so looking forward to beating the crap out of that damn rat when he comes home. Where the hell has he been at anyway?"

At this, Hatori's had froze on the clasp of his medical case, where he had been putting away his equipment. It had been three days, and Yuki still had not returned from Akito's? Akito hadn't ever kept Yuki that long.

_Oh, Kami_.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Hatori said indifferently, his mind racing. "Have Shigure call me if Miss Honda has any complications."

With that, he left the room. Staring at Yuki's door, he decided he was going to go interfere at Akito's, just as he told Yuki he would. It didn't matter what it was going to cost him, he needed to check on Yuki and make sure he was ok. He fell down the stairs and out the door without even saying goodbye to Shigure, who stuck his head out the door to watch Hatori get in his car and speed away.

_Strange_, thought Shigure, _I wonder where he was off to in such a hurry_…_Oh well_! He smiled and hummed to himself as he gathered his beach attire. He had convinced Mitsuru that he was finishing his manuscript but that she could not possibly come by right now as he had two sick children spreading their germs rampantly through his house.

Hatori raced to Akito's room and knocked impatiently at the door. When he got no answer, he let himself in. He could here gagging sounds coming from the bathroom attached to Akito's bedroom, and upon enter, found Akito puking his guts out , grasping the toilet for dear life.

"It's about time you got here," Akito gasped when he finished. Sweat clung to his face and he looked miserable.

"How long have you been vomiting, Akito? If you were ill, why did you not call me?"

Even though he was ill, Akito could still sneer. "I've been puking non stop for an hour, and it's still another hour before any of the staff arrives, you idiot. How could I call you, I can't even get up! Help me and get me better damn it!"

Hatori placed another mask over his mouth and nose as he had with all his patients with this flu virus, and lifted the sickly Akito from the floor and unceremoniously deposited him in his bed. He ignored Akito's glare and placed the thermometer in his mouth, getting out his stethoscope and listening to Akito's lungs and heart. It always struck him that Akito had a heart in there. All the while his thoughts were on finding Yuki, but he needed to go through the motions with Akito. He removed the thermometer and frowned.

"It seems you have a temperature of one hundred and four. It appears you are going to have this flu worse than Haru, because of your poor health."

"Is there any good news?", Akito snapped, mopping the sweat from his face with a cool cloth Hatori grabbed from the bathroom.

"Where's Yuki?", Hatori asked completely ignoring Akito's question while preparing an IV drip.

In the coldest voice Hatori ever heard, Akito replied, "Yuki is where I had to put him, Hatori, to teach him a very important lesson. One I thought he had learned once before. I'm sure it's sunk into his little gray haired head now, you can take him with you when you leave. I'm done with him." He pointed to a key lying on his bedside table.

The words made Hatori's blood run cold. He knew what Akito had done, he had seen the effects it had on Yuki in past. Sickened, he jammed the needle into Akito's vein, taped it into place all the while ignoring the anger building inside Akito at his insolence. He checked the drip, and it satisfied him. Snatching the key, he looked over his shoulder at Akito and said, "I'll call your staff and make sure they are informed on how to care for you until I can return."

Akito just stared coldly back at him. "Shut the door behind you, Hatori."

Hatori shut the door and moved swiftly to the end of the hall, to what used to be a root cellar. His hands were shaking as he tried to get the key into the lock. Finally, it slipped in and turned, clicking as the padlock snapped open. Hatori threw open the door, which flooded the little cellar with light. He was horrified by what he saw at the bottom of the stairs.

Yuki looked up, his eyes adjusting to light. Never had he been so glad for electricity in his life. His head was pounding, he was nauseous and cold, and pain slashed and throbbed through his whole body. Before he finally passed out from exhaustion, he saw a beautiful black haired angel descending toward him. He heard its soft voice say, "It's alright Yuki, I've got you now. I've come for you." He fell into the graciousness of sleep safely now. He was rescued.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Want to be Alone

Chapter Three: I Don't Want to be Alone

* * *

Hatori didn't even know where to begin with Yuki. It seemed every inch of him was covered in a bruise or cut. He had covered the boy in his lab coat and drove him to his apartment. He had everything he needed there to treat Yuki, infection and fever was spreading like a wild fire through Yuki's fragile body. Hatori didn't want to chance bringing him back to Shigure's, he needed to treat Yuki as soon as possible.

Once in the bathroom at his apartment, Hatori immediately cleaned a small area on Yuki's shoulder where he administered a syringe full of painkiller, then swabbed his hand and attached an IV. Once hydration and pain management where no longer concern, the rest of the wounds were. Yuki was coming around, the sting of the needles penetrated through his exhaustion. He blinked the fog out of his violet eyes to meet Hatori's, who's heart stopped at the gratitude he saw mixed with the pain. He was cutting away Yuki's shirt with some scissors.

"Yuki, the best way to get your wounds properly cleaned and to reduce your fever is we are going to have to get you in the bath." He gently pulled the remains of Yuki's shirt out from under him and surveyed in silent horror the damage done to Yuki's body. His left side rib cage was bruised, and angry welts and slash wounds stuck out from the alabaster skin like plateaus. His hand paused and he looked to Yuki for approval to remove his pants.

Yuki shut his eyes in embarrassment and slightly nodded. Hatori deftly unzipped and removed his pants without much discomfort to Yuki. Upon further examination, it seemed Yuki's legs had survived unmarred for the most part, only occasional bruises popping up, mostly around his knees. Still clothed in his underwear, Hatori lifted the boy into the bath and turned on the water, lukewarm, and hung his IV on the towel rack. When the water reached Yuki's chest he shut it off.

Hatori lathered up Yuki's hair with his own shampoo for now, he'd send for some of Yuki's things later. He gently scrubbed the scalp and left the soap in while he cleaned Yuki's face off for him. Yuki still kept his eyes closed, and Hatori noticed his cheeks were a little red. He didn't know whether that was from his scrubbing, embarrassment, or both. He rinsed Yuki's hair then kneeled at the edge of the tub.

"If you feel like you can, do you think you can wash the rest of yourself? The pain killers should be kicking in. We have to get those cuts clean so I can apply to ointments to them."

Yuki opened his eyes and nodded. Experimentally, he sat forward, lifted his arms. Yes, it hurt, but he could manage, the pain killers took the edge off at least.

"Good then, I'll leave you to your privacy, but if you need anything just call for me. I'm going to step into my room across the hall and make some quick calls, ok?"

Yuki just nodded. No words. Hatori had no idea what was going on in his head, but he did know that treating his wounds and reducing that fever was priority, then he'd try his hand at the scars on the boy's heart.

* * *

First, Hatori called the main house and spoke with the staff about Akito. Akito had been thoroughly unpleasant to everyone, but he was able to keep down some broth. His fever went down by a couple degrees, it was at 102. A little progress, but not enough. They knew how to change his IV bags. Hatori told them he'd be by in the morning to check on him, Akito knew how to reach him if he had an emergency.

He lit a cigarette and called Shigure next. He gave the gritty details and asked to have someone deliver some clothes and hygiene products of Yuki's tomorrow. Someone who had time to stay here with him, Hatori didn't think it was a good idea to leave Yuki alone too long. Speaking of leaving him alone, Hatori quickly hung up and put out his cigarette, and went to get Yuki out of the bath.

Yuki wormed out of his underwear and rung them out, hanging them over the side of the tub. He squirted some soap on the cloth Hatori gave him and carefully dabbed at his irritated skin. The soap stung the cuts, but he knew it was a good thing. He grimaced in pain as he washed his back as best he could. He was trying to be careful not to pull the IV out of his hand, and it hurt his ribs when he stretched to wash his back. He hated feeling like an invalid. _I mean, come on, Hatori seriously had to undress me. Super embarrassing. _

He rinsed his arms and back, and continued washing the rest of himself. Thank goodness he could move enough to do this, just imagine having to have Hatori wash his complete body! Blood flushed his cheeks as he remembered Hatori lathering his hair…it had felt so nice. Hatori was so gentle with him, he always had been when treating Yuki. His soap bottle ran out, and he looked around the tub for more.

He spotted a cabinet next to the tub. He had to lean halfway out of the tub to open the drawer, and it hurt, but he wasn't about to call Hatori and ask him to hand him more soap. Especially if it was in a drawer so close, he'd really feel like an idiot. Pulling out the drawer however, he saw there was nothing in there except medical supplies: bandages, gauze, extra thermometers, scissors, and even some scalpels. He picked up a scalpel and sank back into the bath.

Why would Hatori keep these here? He pulled off the cap and stared at the blade. It glinted menacingly, reminding him of Akito's eyes.

"_You are nothing, Yuki! Nothing! Why and how could anyone ever love you?"_

Was Akito right? Could no one ever love him? Was he cursed to live forever alone? What was a life with no love, why should he live, why should he take up space on this earth if he was never going to have anyone to share it with? He gazed from the blade to his wrist.

_It would be so easy. I could end this for everyone, I could end my own suffering. Here, now. My part of this curse could be over._

* * *

And that's when Hatori walked in. His breath stopped short when he saw Yuki holding the scalpel. Yuki broke out of his revere as Hatori slowly inched toward him. He looked up at Hatori with tear filled eyes, embarrassed to be caught in such a state of weakness. Hatori just held out his hand, and Yuki dropped the scalpel in it as if it suddenly burned him. Hatori re-caped it and put it away. He pulled out a big, fluffy blue towel. "Let's get you out of there, if you're done," he said quietly.

Hatori turned his back on Yuki, but there was no way he was leaving the boy in here by himself now. The tub drained and Yuki patted himself dry, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill over. He reached for the blue flannel pants Hatori bought him and slid them on, knotting the waist to hold them up. He cleared his throat to signal he was decent.

Hatori turned around and almost smiled. Yuki looked like a boy wearing his father's clothes. As Hatori was six feet tall, the pant legs pooled around Yuki's ankles. He squatted down and rolled them up so Yuki wouldn't trip. He straightened up, trying to ignore the fact his face had been inches from Yuki's- WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! WHY was he thinking that? Flustered, he unclipped the IV bag from the towel rack and he and Yuki went into the guest room down the hall, where Hatori had his ointments waiting.

Hatori clipped the bag to an IV pole and slathered his hands in sanitizer. He dipped a cotton swab in the goop and delicately started applying it to any cuts. Yuki retreated into his head, trying not to notice how great Hatori's hands felt on his feverish skin. Hatori moved behind him and slathered his back, which was the worse part. It made Hatori so sad inside to see what the wrath of Akito had done to Yuki's gorgeous skin. Wait, what? Gorgeous….he was losing it. Must be lack of sleep.

He stepped back and examined his work. He met Yuki's eyes.

"Uh, how's that?"

"It feels much better, Hatori, thanks." Yuki tried to smile a little, but it hurt the cut on his lip.

"I see I missed a spot," Hatori stated, dipping his index finger into the ointment. He lightly dabbed Yuki's sore lip. Curious, how soft his lips were. As soon as the thought came in his head he snatched his hand away. Shigure's novels must be getting to him. He gave Yuki an old long sleeved shirt of his and helped get it on. Yuki climbed into the bed as Hatori put away the ointment and was rummaging around in his medical case for something.

"Uh Hatori, I wonder if I could trouble you to look at my fingers? They-"

"Your pinky finger is broken. I noticed it when I put in the IV. Ah, here we go." He held up a finger splint. " I promise to make this quick, unless you prefer I give you something to knock you out first."

Yuki shook his head no.

Hatori took hold of the finger and expertly snapped it back in place, Yuki's cry of pain slashing through his heart. He put it in the protective splint. He met Yuki's streaming eyes.

"You need to get some rest, Yuki. The more sleep you get, the faster you'll heal. You've had a long ordeal, which we _will be_ discussing, but not tonight. If you need me, I'm just across the hall, ok?"

Hatori turned to go, but was stopped cold in his tracks when Yuki reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hatori…."

Hatori tuned and looked at Yuki, who was red faced and trying really hard to spit out what ever he was going to say. He had quite the grip on his hand. It dawned on Hatori then, what the boy wanted.

"You don't want to be alone. It's ok, Yuki. I can sleep in here tonight, if you'd like."

Yuki nodded, and the tears that had been building finally spilled over. How was it that Hatori could understand him so easily?

Hatori shrugged out of the shirt he had on and climbed into bed with Yuki. He pulled Yuki to his chest, and let him cry it out, until eventually the boy fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. As awkward as he felt about this, something seemed right about it. He knew Yuki needed to be close to someone, to feel loved. He knew what it was like suffering at Akito's hand. He stroked Yuki's damp hair until he too, slept.

_

* * *

The Next Morning_

"Hatori?"…. "Hatori?"

Hatori stirred slightly. He knew he had to get up, but he didn't want to. He was having the most wonderful dream. Sometime during the night, Yuki had snuggled his way up Hatori's chest and into the crook of his neck. Hatori could feel his breath on his skin. Their legs had gotten intertwined, and Hatori was holding him close and tight. He could feel Yuki's hand caressing his chest…and it felt wonderful…

That was enough to jar him wide awake. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at Yuki, who indeed was nearly on top of him with no where to go because Hatori had his arms banded around him. Embarrassment flooded him from head to toe.

"Oh good, you are awake….would you mind releasing me, Hatori? I've been trying to get you to wake up now for like five minutes. You're kind of smothering me…"

"Uh, right…erm, sorry." Hatori let go of Yuki, who untangled his leg from around Hatori's and stiffly pushed himself up, his own face pretty flushed. Hatori sat up at once.

"Are you feeling ok, Yuki? Do you still feel feverish? I'll take your temp again as soon as I get around."

"Um…yeah, I'm feeling ok. I think, well, I think maybe you are the one who is going to be needing some relief this morning," Yuki softly said with a tiny smile.

_What was he talking about? Relief? I…._

That's when Hatori noticed he had a massive morning erection. If it would have helped matters, he would have transformed out of sheer mortification. Hatori was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. Seriously, of all the mornings for this to happen. As he got up and made a bee line for a freezing cold shower, he said to Yuki, "Let's just pretend this didn't happen."

As the door closed, Yuki smirked.

* * *

End Chapter. SO...it's going to start getting into the good stuff soon! I'm really looking forward to writing it! Stay tuned, and please, PLEASE review! IDK if the pace is too slow or not... =)


	4. Chapter 4: Show Me What True Love Is

Chapter Four: Show Me What True Love Is

Yuki could hear the shower running across the hall and he fell backward into the pillows. He snuggled into the pillow Hatori slept on all night. He could detect traces of his scent in the fabric and smiled. He remembered how great Hatori's hands felt on his skin, his finger on his lips, how it felt to lay in his arms all night. It was amazing to be held so close and tightly. He wasn't sure what Hatori thought of him, but he was pretty sure that he was falling in love with Hatori.

Suddenly, the front door burst open just as Hatori came out of the bathroom, dressed in slacks, towel drying his hair. The voice that spoke grated Yuki's nerves and jarred him right out of his thoughts.

"Good morning, boys! I have come to grace you with my beautiful presence!", sang out Ayame.

"My, my, Tori-san, look at you all bare chested! A sight for sore eyes this morning!" He swept into the room in with his usual flourish, and upon spotting Yuki, dropped the bags he held in his hands straight on the floor and rushed over. "Baby brother! I have come to sit with you while Tori-san is away today! We are going to have so much fun!"

Hatori decided to reign in Ayame, as Yuki suddenly looked nauseous at the thought of spending hours with his brother. "Actually, Ayame, Yuki will need to rest. He really isn't up for much excitement. In fact, I need to address his wounds and we have to get some food in the boy."

"Right! Miss Honda prepared enough food to keep you both feed for a week! I'll go heat up some of the leek soup she sent for you Yuki!" Ayame grabbed one of the bags and practically danced out of the room.

Hatori unattached Yuki's IV and gently removed it from his hand. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. Once the thermometer was under Yuki's tongue, he helped him out of the shirt he slept in and observed his wounds. They looked considerably better, after being washed and cared for, some of the older ones peeling, fresh pink skin beneath them. He got to work reapplying more ointment to the cuts, trying to keep the promise he made himself in the shower: As far as Yuki was concerned, he was going to remain professional.

With that done, he checked the thermometer. Yuki was only running a low grade fever, he'd give him some antibiotics with his breakfast and that should help. Ayame came in with the soup, and seeing Yuki's battered body, he gasped, one hand flying up to his mouth. Yuki stared a hole into the floor. Hatori helped him back into the shirt and Yuki climbed into the bed.

Ayame pulled up a chair and said brightly, "Here's your soup! I bet you're hungry!" He scooped up a spoonful and held it out to Yuki.

"Seriously, Ayame, I can feed myself!", Yuki snapped.

"No, no, I insist! Besides, it's the only way I can be sure you eat it all!"

Yuki looked desperately at Hatori. "Is there a sedative or something you can give me to knock me out until you get home? I'm not even hungry, really!"

Hatori smirked a little. "Sorry Yuki, but as your doctor I must insist you eat. Ayame, I've left some pills here on the table, he needs to take those after eating. Make sure he drinks plenty of water. I should be back in three to four hours. Call me if there's an emergency."

"Ok, Tori-san! Come on Yuki, open up! I'll do the choo-choo…."

Hatori left to grab a shirt and leave to complete his duties for the day, hearing Yuki cursing Shigure for sending Ayame and yelling at Ayame for treating him like a baby.

The hours seemed to be crawling by slower than a slug, and it was excruciating for Yuki. Ayame just would not shut up, he blabbed on about this and prattled about that. After a while, Yuki tuned him out by pretending to read a book Tohru had sent in his bag of things, all the while thinking about Hatori. Yuki blushed in embarrassment as he wondered about whether or not Hatori had taken care of his problem in the shower or not. Heat flooded his body as he thought about it, and decided he better not think about stuff like that right now. There was no way he wanted to explain to Ayame why he suddenly had a hard-on.

Closing the book, Yuki looked over at his brother, who was checking himself out in a compact mirror just like the ones he'd seen girls carry around. He closed his eyes in irritation, and as nicely as he could said, "Ayame, thanks for your help, but I'm really feeling tired now and I'd like to sleep."

Ayame snapped the mirror shut. "All right, little brother". He placed the book on the nightstand and much to Yuki's humiliation, tucked him in. He looked up and met his brother's lavender eyes. "Yuki," he said softly, "I'm sorry about whatever you went through. I'm sorry you can't rely on me for protection, and that I'm powerless to do anything for you." Yuki saw the anguish reflected in his brother's golden eyes, but before he could reply, Ayame stroked his hair and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Suddenly, Yuki really was tired and he rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Yuki woke up, the sun had nearly set. He didn't realize how tired he'd been. He pushed himself up and padded out to the kitchen to appease his stomach, which was what woke him up in the first place. He heated up some more leek soup and noodles. He gobbled it down in a matter of minutes, glad no one was around to see him eating like a refugee from a concentration camp. He had no idea where Hatori was, so he decided to take a shower. His skin itched.

He rooted through the bag Ayame brought him, and found Tohru packed his soap, shampoo and lotion. Bless her! He grabbed a pair of navy blue silk pajamas, and went and got in the shower. When he was done and satisfied his hair was dry enough that it wasn't going to go haywire on him, he walked out to the living room intending to watch tv. Instead he found Hatori sitting one end of the couch, snubbing out a cigarette and nursing a glass of amber liquid. He gestured for Yuki to sit.

Yuki sat at the other end of the couch.

Hatori turned toward Yuki. "As I said to you earlier, if you can, I'd like to know what went on at Akito's." Hatori watched as storm clouds rolled into Yuki's violet eyes, and his body stiffened a little. "Here," he said, holding out the half filled glass to Yuki, "this will help." Yuki smelled it, identified it as whiskey, and tossed it back like he'd been drinking the stuff for ages. He felt the warmth spread in his stomach and handed the glass back to Hatori, who refilled it with raised eyebrows.

Yuki took a deep breath, and softly recounted his story.

**(flash back)**

_Akito had shoved him down into the darkness of that cellar, where he had spent a lot of time as a small boy. He tried not to hyperventilate, but the darkness was like a black hand around his neck, squeezing ruthlessly. He was afraid he was going to have an asthma attack. His heart was pounding so hard. He curled up in a corner and shivered for hours. He fell in and out of restless sleep. He was starving, thirsty and really needed to go to the bathroom. Finally, the door flew open and Kureno came to get him. He grabbed Yuki's arm and wordlessly hauled him up into the light, shoving him in the bathroom. _

"_Get yourself decent, Akito wants a word."_

_Yuki sprung on his chance to relieve himself, and greedily gulped down some water from the sink. He splashed to cool water on his face and neck, he felt hot, feverish. The door opened when he turned off the sink, and Yuki walked back out to his mat and kneeled, praying to whatever God would listen to please, __please__ let Akito not put him back in that hole. Yuki heard the swish of Akito's robes and his hard, cold voice demanded that Kureno leave them._

_Yuki didn't even think the door was even closed all the way before a whip snaked out of no where and slashed across his back. He gasped, the pain tearing up his eyes, but did not emit a sound. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK. His body was shaking now, in effort to hold in his screams. His skin was on fire. Akito grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked his head back, falling to knees so he was next to Yuki's ear. _

"_Yuki, you have always been my favorite. But you have betrayed me, pining after some silly girl. A silly girl whose life you have no part in! Never can you hold her, or be intimate with her, for you are cursed. How could you inflict your cursed life on a young girl with a future full of promise? You are so selfish, Yuki Sohma. Not to mention you never considered my feelings, either." He let go of Yuki's hair and commanded Yuki to take off his shirt. Yuki removed his shirt with trembling hands._

_Akito poked his sharp nails into the welt marks raised across Yuki's back. Yuki bit his tongue. _

"_This will never get the point across. And you need to learn this lesson, I'm afraid."_

_The whip cracked again, this time across bare skin and Yuki couldn't hold it in. He cried out in pain. Again, and again, Akito beat him. Yuki was screaming now, and against everything that told him not to move, he tried to escape the pain. Akito laughed manically as he slashed Yuki's arms, back and chest. Blood leaked everywhere , and Yuki's screams and pleas fell on deaf ears. Finally, Akito had enough and threw down the whip. He propped the sobbing boy up against the bed. He licked blood that was oozing from a cut on Yuki's shoulder, and then forced his tongue in Yuki's mouth._

_Yuki wanted to vomit, but he knew better than to try to fight Akito. Akito's hand was pulling his hair so hard it hurt, and the kiss was rough and violent. Akito ground his cock against Yuki's thigh until he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled it out and yanked Yuki to his knees. "Spit on it, you fucking whore."_

_Yuki did as he was told. He knew how this game worked, what was expected of him. He pumped and stroked Akito, who swore and tore at Yuki's hair, calling him a dirty slut and moaning. Yuki could feel Akito tense, and Akito threw back his head as he came into Yuki's hand. Yuki released him and stared at the floor. When Akito caught his bearings, he re-clothed himself. He grabbed Yuki around his neck, choking him. "That's as close to love as you're ever going to get, Yuki."_

_Then he called for Kureno, who drug Yuki screaming back to the cellar and threw him back down, locking him into darkness for another whole day, until Hatori came and rescued him._

Tears slipped from Yuki's eyes as he finished telling the horrified Hatori his story. He wiped them away angrily and met Hatori's eyes.

"If that's what love is, I NEVER want to be loved, **NEVER!" **

**Hatori gathered the boy in arms and hugged him tight. Both he and Yuki were surprised at this uncharacteristic display of affection. He pulled back , still holding Yuki and said, "Yuki, that's Akito twisted and perverse mind. Love is absolutely nothing like that at all."**

**Yuki stared back into Hatori's green eyes. His heart pounded from being so close to Hatori, held in arms. His face was inches from Yuki's. Before he knew what he was doing, Yuki's hands clutched Hatori's shirt and he pulled Hatori's lips to his. Hatori's eyes widened in shock, and he gasped slightly from surprise, which gave Yuki the opening he needed to get his tongue inside Hatori's mouth.**

**Something happened when their tongues met. It was like a shock of electricity ran down Hatori's spine. He closed his eyes and kissed Yuki back, their tongues tentatively touching, exploring each other's mouths. Hatori leaned Yuki back so he lay beneath him on the couch, one arm supporting his weight, the other tangling in Yuki's gray locks. The kiss deepened, and Yuki released Hatori's shirt in favor of frantically unbuttoning it. His hands roamed over Hatori's smooth chest, feeling all the hard planes and lightly defined muscles.**

**Yuki's hands were so soft, and everywhere he touched left a trail of blazing heat. Hatori couldn't help but moan into their kiss, such a sexy sound that made Yuki's cock harden. He sank his nails into Hatori's back and pulled his waist down to meet his own, their hardness meeting each other. Finally, Hatori pulled away, needing air. He looked at Yuki's flushed face and lust filled eyes. His chest rose and fell rapidly. **

"**Yuki", he said, his voice low with passion but laced with uncertainty, " I don't know what's going on between us. This has to be the most irrational thing I've ever done. You have to understand though, that although you are healing nicely, we can't do this. I can't risk hurting you, nor can I ask you to partake in sexual acts after what you've been through with Akito."**

**Yuki couldn't hide his disappointment or his hurt. "You don't want me?", he asked, his eyes sad. There was no way he could stand rejection right now. He knew, without a doubt, he was in love with Hatori. **

**Hatori smiled and stroked his face. "It's not that. It's that I do want you, but I can't ask you to try something like this in your physical or mental condition right now. I've never done anything like this before, embarrassing to admit at my age," he said blushing. "But when you are healed, I'd be beyond honored to show you what real love is like."**

**Yuki considered this and smiled. "It's a date then, and I'm going to hold you to it."**

**They crawled in Hatori's bed together that night, and despite having slept all day, Yuki slept soundly all through the night in Hatori's arms.**


	5. Chapter 5: I've Missed You

Chapter Five: I've Missed You

* * *

Sadly, the next day they both had to agree that Yuki needed to go home. His fever was gone, most of his cuts healed, the worst of them scabbed over. As much as they both wanted him to stay, they knew soon suspicions would arise, everyone from Shigure to Akito. And Akito was the last person Yuki wanted attention from right now. So Hatori drove him home, and surprised Yuki by pulling the car over to the side of the road about a mile away from Shigure's. He parked the car and kissed Yuki heatedly.

They kissed until they were gasping for breath, Yuki's lips swollen with Hatori's glorious assault on them, his head buzzing as if he was drunk. Hatori ran his fingers through Yuki's hair and said, "That's going to have to last us both until I can see you again." With that, he put the car in drive, and by the time they got to Shigure's, they both had composed themselves.

Yuki's heart ached with sadness as he got out of the car and walked to the porch, Hatori behind him. The front door flew open and Tohru cried, "YUKI! I'm so glad you're home!" In her excitement, she tripped over her own two feet, and Yuki felt himself being yanked backward by his shirt. He had enough time to see Hatori catch Tohru and roll his eyes before, POOF!

"Oh, Hatori, I'm so sorry!" Tohru frantically searched Hatori's pile of clothes on the ground and found him, transformed into a seahorse, buried in a pant leg. Kyou came to see what all the commotion was about, observed the scene and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Great, the rat was back, he'd been training non stop and couldn't wait to catch Yuki with his guard down. Tohru came in cradling the sea horse in her hands, apologies just pouring off her tongue. Yuki had his clothes.

Upon being set down, there was another POOF! Tohru turned and ran to the kitchen so she wouldn't see anything and left Yuki standing there, staring at a very naked Hatori. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the lean, sculpted body. Hatori cleared his throat and reached out for his clothes. Yuki gave him the garments and stuttered something about Miss Honda, and turned to make a hasty red-faced retreat to the kitchen. He bashed into Shigure, who just come around the corner.

Shigure looked from Yuki to Hatori, who was hastily stepping into his pants. A giant grin broke out over his face. "What's going on here?", he asked in an insinuating voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shigure. I came to drop off Yuki and Miss Honda and I had a collision. I need to be going however, I have a lot of work to do today."

"Sure, sure Ha-san. We'll see you later!" Shigure's perverted mind made his eyes dance. Yuki shook his head and stalked off, immediately getting himself into an argument with Kyou. _Oh, it sure was nice having my house in tact while Yuki was gone_, Shigure thought as he scurried off to break it up.

* * *

It had been three long days since Yuki had seen Hatori. He hated it! There was nothing that could keep his attention for too long. Even fighting with Kyou wasn't relieving his stress, and much to Shigure's dismay they had broken two doors and an end table. Yuki spent most of his time working in his secret garden or sulking in his room. Right now he was sulking in his room, lying on the bed ,staring at the wall. There was a knock at his door and it cracked open.

"Yuki?", said Tohru's voice.

"Come in, Miss Honda. What can I do for you?" Yuki plastered on his smile that he reserved special for Tohru.

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any laundry you needed done? I was going to get started on it early because Shigure told me this morning Hatori would be coming over for dinner, so I'm going to have to make some extra food."

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. His prayers had been answered. His smile got even wider, and Tohru's eyes lit up. She'd never seen Yuki smile so big, he was absolutely luminous.

"I only have what's left in that basket there. Say, Miss Honda, would you like some help in the kitchen? You shouldn't let me any where near the stove, but I can chop stuff."

"Oh Yuki! That would be wonderful! I'd love the company! Come on, as soon as I get this in the washer we'll get started!"

Yuki followed Tohru down the stairs, smiling and humming a song that seemed to come from his heart.

* * *

So, dinner kind of sucked. It wasn't really what Yuki expected. Hatori didn't really say much to him, besides to say hello and ask how he was feeling. Yuki wasn't sure what to think. He tried reading Hatori's expressions from under his lashes, keeping his head down and staring into his soup. But he couldn't read anything, Hatori had his same impassive look he always wore. Had he changed his mind about them?

Yuki asked to be excused and swiftly left the table before anyone could say anything. He had turned away before he could see concern flash through Hatori's eyes. Hatori turned to Shigure. "Has he been eating properly?"

"Not really. He's been enough to get himself by, I suppose, but it seems like something has bothering him. But you know Yuki, he's not an open book. I don't know if it's the situation with Akito, or something else…"

Hatori surveyed Shigure's face. _He knew._ Shigure always knew, he had a sense for anything involving romance. Hatori nodded.

"Well, in that case, I should probably go talk to him. I need to check his cuts to see how they are healing. Thank you, Miss Honda, for the wonderful dinner."

"You're welcome," she replied, concerned about Yuki as they watched Hatori disappear up the stairs.

Shigure smiled to himself and stuffed his mouth full of rice.

Hatori knocked on the door and walked in, without waiting for an answer. Yuki sat at the edge of his bed, trying to keep his emotions in check. He wasn't going to act like some love sick girl, but if Hatori was about to tell him he didn't want to be with him, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Hatori sank to his knees in front of Yuki, and caught Yuki's chin in his hand, tipping it up so he could look directly into those lavender eyes. "Why haven't you been eating properly, Yuki?"

"I can't focus on anything, Hatori. All I can think about is you."

A small smile graced Hatori's lips. "That's no reason not to be eating, Yuki. Now, how about you take off your shirt and I have a look at how you're healing?"

Yuki stood up and took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Hatori circled him slowly, noting he was practically healed. Pink slashes had replaced the bloody mess that once was. That was the benefit of being cursed, they could heal faster than most people. His finger was still broken, and would stay that way for another three weeks, but it didn't seem to hinder Yuki at all. Pleased with what he saw, he took Yuki into his arms.

"So, you want to tell me why you looked so sad, why you left the table so abruptly?"

Yuki snuggled into Hatori, breathing in and memorizing his scent. He smelled like the ocean. "I thought, well, I thought you were ignoring me. That you didn't want to be with me anymore." Hatori's hands caressed his bare skin, tracing his spine. It was hard to think. Hatori chuckled lightly, and Yuki looked up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You are such a ridiculous little rat, you know that?" And before Yuki knew what was happening, Hatori was kissing him. It started off slow and sensuous, both enjoying the taste of each other they had been missing. Hatori's hands kept gliding across Yuki's back, rough on smooth, making goose bumps on Yuki's skin. When Hatori's nails raked up his spine, Yuki lost control. He moaned into Hatori's mouth, arched himself into Hatori and they fell backwards onto the bed.

The kissing became frantic. Yuki's fingers worked the buttons on Hatori's shirt and shoved it off. He broke the kiss to admire Hatori's chest. He peppered it with light kisses, and flicked his tongue across a nipple. Hatori rewarded him with a sharp gasp, and so he kept sucking and flicking one with his tongue and played with the other between his fingers. Hatori moaned into Yuki's ear, driving him wild.

Hatori grabbed Yuki's hips and rolled over, pulling the younger boy on top of him. Yuki straddled his hips and their hard cocks rubbed one another. Yuki leaned over and kissed him, all the while working his hips to grind their manhood together. Yuki moaned Hatori's name.

"Yuki," Hatori said huskily, grabbing his hips to make him stop. "I don't know how far you want to go, or what you are comfortable with, so you really need to stop that. It makes me want to just fuck you so hard, especially when you say my name like that."

Those words sent fire down Yuki's body, but he did take a moment to consider what Hatori said. "I suppose you are right. I'm not ready to go all the way, and I certainly don't want to do it here with everyone in the house."

Hatori pulled him down and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "We can stop. We don't have to do anything more, it's alright."

A devilish look came over Yuki's beautiful face. "But I don't want to stop, Hatori. I want to make you cum." He slid down and undid Hatori's pants, pulling out his throbbing cock. He teased and caressed with his fingers, eliciting low moans and gasps from Hatori. Then he ran his tongue up and down the length of the shaft, circled the head before finally taking Hatori all the way in his mouth.

Hatori was in heaven. His hands clutched the comforter and he clenched his teeth, doing his best to keep his moans quiet as possible. And Yuki was making it fucking impossible. Hatori couldn't believe how wonderful it felt as he watched those gray locks bob up and down, faster and faster. Every muscle in his body tensed.

"Yuki!", he moaned, "Yuki, I'm going to-"

Yuki just moaned, and it sent Hatori over the edge. He filled Yuki's mouth with a groan and lay back, trying to clear the stars from his eyes as Yuki licked him clean. Yuki crawled back up to him and asked, "How was that?" Hatori pushed Yuki's hair from his eyes and smiled. "You are absolutely amazing. I don't know if I believe you haven't ever done that before." Yuki blushed as Hatori put his pants back on and sat up on the bed.

"Come here," Hatori said and pulled Yuki between his legs, so Yuki's back was pressed against Hatori's chest. He nuzzled the back of Yuki's neck, breathing in his strawberry shampoo. His hands slid down Yuki's flat stomach and grazed his cock, that was still hard. Hatori stimulated him through his pants, and Yuki squirmed and panted.

"I think I can do something about that for you," Hatori whispered in Yuki's ear.

"Please," Yuki begged.

That was all it took. Hatori promptly had Yuki's pants undone and Yuki's cock in his hand. He stroked and teased Yuki while kissing and nipping his slender neck. Yuki thrust his hips, trying to get Hatori to go faster, he was aching with need. Hatori reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to Yuki's member and began pumping.

He went faster and faster, taking his cues from Yuki's sweet moans and body language. Yuki's nails were digging into Hatori's thighs, his moans getting louder. Hatori clamped his free hand over Yuki's mouth, they didn't need the whole house knowing what was going on up here. He felt Yuki's body stiffen, and Yuki bit down on Hatori's fingers, threw his head back and came in Hatori's hand.

They sat there for a while, just listening to each other breathe. Finally, Yuki got up and picked up his shirt from the floor, and they used it to clean themselves up. He pulled on some pajama pants and climbed back on the bed, snuggling into Hatori's arms. "Will you stay the night?", he asked softly.

Hatori kissed his forehead. "You couldn't get me out of this bed if you tried, I'm beat. Besides, Shigure knows what's going on between us. I think he guessed it."

"Of course he did," Yuki sighed, and they fell asleep.

* * *

End Chapter. OK, OK. So it isn't sex per se, but I have a hard time believing that Yuki is a sex crazed maniac. In my mind, Hatori is well endowed, and who wouldn't be intimidated of that if they were a virgin? hehe... =) I'm very dissapointed, I haven't been getting hardly any reviews or feedback, and thank you so much to those who do! I may have to hold out on the next chapter...which is definitely going to be HOTT!


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night

Chapter Six: Date Night

A few days after Hatori's visit, Yuki received a package in the mail. He took it to his room and opened it curiously on the bed, away from Shigure's prying eyes. The idiot was flapping about, saying how Yuki received a present from a "secret admirer". Sliding his finger under the cardboard flap, he popped the box open and dumped it's contents on the bed. A silver cell phone fell out, complete with a charger and instruction manual, along with a note.

The note read, _This should help ease some of the desperation we feel when apart. _It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Hatori sent it. Yuki turned it the phone over in his hand, admiring it's sleek design. It was thin and compact, obviously the latest model on the market. It brought a smile to his lips when he thought to himself, _this is the first gift I've received from my boyfriend. _Yuki plugged it in and turned it on, finding Hatori had taken the liberty of programming his number in there already.

Yuki played around with the phone for a quarter of an hour, setting it to his specifications. That's when he had an idea. He called a local flower shop and ordered a giant bouquet of yellow camellias to be sent to Hatori's office, with a note reading, _Thanks for the gift_. And then, knowing Hatori wouldn't read his text messages until he was done working, he sent a slew of rather dirty texts. He smiled deviously to himself. _That ought to get Hatori's blood flowing_.

Hatori was in his office, filling out paperwork. This was the part of the job he hated, paperwork. It was dull and tedious. But it was necessary to keep the files up to date, so he plugged away, craving a cigarette. Just then, his assistant Haruki came in buried behind a huge bouquet of flowers. He slid them onto Hatori's desk. "These are for you, Dr. Sohma. They just arrived. They are very beautiful, who are they from?"

Hatori plucked the card from the flowers to read, _Thanks for the gift_. He smiled slightly. "I don't know, it doesn't say, Haruki." Although he knew exactly who it was from. Haruki raised his eyebrows. "Well, Dr. Sohma, I think you may have an admirer. Yellow camellias signify longing…" _Of course_, Hatori thought to himself, _my little botanist boyfriend would know that_. Hatori said impassively, "Well, I have no idea who it is." He looked at the clock, it was quarter to three. "We close in a little over an hour, Haruki, and I believe Mrs. Tochigi is bringing her daughter in for a flu shot. I have paperwork to finish, you can handle that."

"Right, Dr. Sohma," Haruki said brightly. He had been an intern with Hatori for about six months now, and he enjoyed practicing his skills. He left Hatori's office to prepare the things he'd need, and Hatori gently touched the soft flower petals. No one had ever sent him flowers before. He began finishing his paper work, which suddenly didn't seem so bad.

Hatori got home later that evening and placed his flowers on the dining room table. He smiled at how they seemed to add just the right amount of feministic quality to his contemporary apartment. He loosened his tie and began empting his pockets, thinking a shower sounded good. He pulled out his cell and looked at the screen. Five messages? He hadn't even felt the stupid thing vibrate. Flipping it open, he saw they were from Yuki, and his jaw dropped at what he read.

_Can't stop thinking about you…_

_I desire your amazing hands on my body…_

_I crave that hard cock in my mouth…_

_I want to make you scream my name…_

_I NEED you Hatori, in the worst ways…_

The naughty texts put images in Hatori's head, of Yuki doing all those things. Hatori felt like his body was on fire. His cock had hardened and was pulsating with need. Yes, it was definitely shower time.

Yuki had just settled into bed when the phone on his night stand vibrated. His heart started racing, he'd been waiting all day for this call. He couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice when he answered, "Hello…"

"Hello, Yuki. I just wanted to call to say good night, and to thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome Hatori. Is that the only thing you wanted to thank me for?", Yuki asked teasingly.

"I suppose I do you a thank you for the erection your texting caused me, and the glorious release I got from it in the shower," Hatori replied matter-of-factually.

"I suppose you do. Anything else you want to talk about, or did you call just to dirty talk to me?" Yuki couldn't help himself, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually…I wanted to know if you wanted to do something Friday night? Maybe go see a movie or go out for dinner?"

Yuki's heart stopped thudding in his chest. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Hatori could feel himself blushing. "I suppose I am. So do I get an answer?"

Yuki considered his options. Sitting in the dark movie theatre so close to Hatori would be torture, dinner sounded safer. "Dinner it is. I have some shopping to do in the city anyway so I can meet you at your house when you get off work, sound good?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then, and sleep well Yuki."

"Of course I will, with you in my dreams. Good night, Hatori."

He hung up and slumped backwards into the pillows. He was going on a date with Hatori! Yuki laughed at himself, he was as giddy as a school girl.

Friday came fast, and when Yuki woke up that morning and realized it was date night, he didn't think he ever shot out of bed so fast. He rooted through his closet, frowning. Nothing seemed right. _Maybe he'd go visit Ayame…._Oh great Gods, he must really be in love if he was going to ask his annoying ass brother for fashion advice. But considering he was going into the city and he hadn't seen Ayame since he'd come to stay with Yuki and helped nurse him back to help, he guessed he owed it to him. He probably was going to regret it though….

With that decided he went downstairs to have some breakfast. Coming around the corner, he ran straight into Kyo. "I'm sorry Kyo, I guess I should watch where I'm going." Yuki took his place at the table and said good morning to Shigure and Tohru. Nobody answered him, and Yuki looked up to find all three of them staring at him. "What?", he asked, confused.

"Either you and Kyo collided really hard, Yuki, or you must not be feeling well. Did you sleep alright?", asked Shigure.

"I'm fine," Yuki replied, spooning some rice porridge into his bowl. "Why do you ask?"

"You called me by name," said Kyo, eyeing Yuki suspiciously.

"I guess I did, _cat_", Yuki said.

Kyo snorted and stalked off outside, probably headed into the forest where he liked to hang out lately. Yuki began to eat a little nervously, feeling Shigure studying him. Just when he asked Tohru to pass him some miso soup, Shigure pinpointed what was different about Yuki. "Why Yuki!", he cried, "You are IN LOVE!"

Tohru's face lit up. "Oh Yuki! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Yuki took the soup. Seeing no reason to deny it, since he and Hatori both were absolutely sure Shigure had guessed their game by now, he nodded, a small smile on his face. He turned to Tohru. "Yes, and as a matter of fact, I have uh, a date tonight, Miss Honda, so don't bother worrying about my portion of dinner."

She smiled and nodded. She wanted desperately know who it was Yuki was seeing, but was too polite to ask. Meanwhile, Shigure was about ready to burst, and as soon as Tohru cleared the table and was doing the dishes, he followed Yuki up the stairs, berating him with embarrassing questions. When he asked if Hatori and Yuki had gone all the way, Yuki whirled around, very red faced.

"Must you be so perverted, dog? I am not discussing my sex life with you!"

"I'll take that as a no!", sang Shigure. "But," he said, starting to giggle, "I bet you come home minus one cherry!" Shigure ducked Yuki's fist and ran back down the stairs. Smiling gleefully, he went to his room to write. He had just gotten a great idea for a novel.

Yuki supposed his visit with Ayame would scar him only for the next five or so years. He practically fell over himself with excitement at Yuki coming to visit him in his shop, and burst with pride when Yuki admitted he had a date and needed something to wear. He declared it loudly enough for everyone in the store to hear and congratulate Yuki, who was mortified. "And don't you dare try to put me in any gowns, Ayame, or I will turn around and walk right out of here," he had threatened.

However, he left there looking like he stepped off a magazine cover, dressed casually in a royal blue silk blazer, tailored to fit his slim figure, with a light gray shirt and black pants. The blue of the blazer enhanced the violet of his eyes, and girls drooled over him as he walked to Hatori's apartment. He knocked and Hatori pulled open the door, and the two admired each other. Yuki took in Hatori's tall, lean frame, dressed in gray pinstripe slacks and matching vest, white dress shirt underneath. His green eyes sparkled and his black hair shone.

Hatori pulled Yuki in and shut the door with his foot, catching Yuki's lips with his own. Yuki tasted every bit as good as he looked. He slammed Yuki up against the door, running his fingers through the soft silver of his hair and trailed down the curve of his neck. He restrained his desire and broke the kiss, leaning into Yuki's ear and whispered, "As much as I'd like to stay here and make you my dinner for tonight, we have reservations we are going to miss if we keep this up."

Yuki nodded and untwined his arms from around Hatori's neck. He smiled when Hatori took his hand in his, and they continued to hold hands all the way to the restaurant, as they made small talk about the rest of their week. They pulled up to a steakhouse that had the reputation of being the best around, and over dinner they talked about Yuki's future plans. Yuki decided on studying botany (go figure) and was going to try to get himself an academic scholarship to Tokyo University, since Akito wasn't going to let him leave Tokyo and of course, Yuki didn't want to leave Hatori.

They strolled through the park after dinner in silence, hand and hand, just enjoying being together. Once back in the car headed back to Shigure's, without taking his eyes off the road, Hatori said, "If you do get into Tokyo University, which I know you will, you're very intelligent, I think you should get an apartment in my building. I don't think it would raise as much suspicion as it would if you moved in with me, which I wouldn't disapprove of either."

Yuki stared at Hatori. _Is he serious_? He saw that Hatori was blushing. _He is serious_! Yuki's heart felt like it exploded in his chest from pure joy and love. _Hatori must really love me if he wants me to be so close to him. Which must mean he feels what I feel when we are apart, incomplete and anxious. _

"_Yuki?", Hatori asked, embarrassed. "I'm sorry if it's too soon to suggest something like that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just-"_

"_No, Hatori. I think it's a great idea. I guess I didn't know you cared about me that much to want me around all the time." Hatori turned to see Yuki staring back at him shyly, and Yuki's face lit up with a smile so devastatingly beautiful Hatori thought his heart might break. They reached Shigure's house and sat together for a while, neither one wanting to say goodbye. _

"_Can I show you something, Hatori? It's a little ways into the forest, and I know it's dark…"_

"_That's fine, I don't mind a little hike," Hatori replied, swinging open the car door and getting out. He followed Yuki around the dark, quiet house to a path that led into the back forest. Yuki took his hand and led him carefully around tree roots and rocks. Hatori smiled to himself. He knew this forest like the back of his hand by now, but it was the hand that was holding his that made him bite his tongue. Eventually, they veered off the path to the left, through some shrubbery and trees._

_They came to a stop in a small clearing. A small garden had been planted here. It was neat and orderly, obviously well maintained with a careful hand. Now Hatori understood that not only was the food great here because Tohru Honda was a great cook, it was also because she got fresh fruits, vegetables and herbs grown by Yuki's own two hands. He smiled down at Yuki, who was waiting for him to say something._

_Hatori took Yuki's hands in his and kissed them both. A breeze blew slightly, dancing through their hair. Yuki was gorgeous in the moonlight. He pulled Yuki in close._

"_I've never brought anyone else here, with the exception of Miss Honda of course," said Yuki softly, his eyes meeting Hatori's._

_Hatori smiled slightly. "Well then, it is my honor to be here sharing this with you."_

_Yuki brought his hands up and ran them through Hatori's hair, delicately sweeping the bangs aside that always covered Hatori's damaged eye. Hatori lightly caught his wrist to stop him._

"_You don't have to hide it from me, Hatori. We don't have to hide anything from each other anymore. This garden is really the only thing that I have to myself, the place I find peace from the hell that has been my life. I've shared it with you, and I want you to share yourself with me, if you can."_

_Hatori let go of Yuki's wrist, and allowed him to kiss his eye. Yuki trailed soft kisses down his jaw line, and finally found Hatori's lips. They shared a slow, sensual kiss under the moon in Yuki's haven away from the world, before walking back to the house. As much as Hatori really wanted to stay, this night had been perfect, it would always remain an endearing moment between the two of them and he didn't want to mar it with sex. Not tonight._

_Yuki unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Hatori closed the door and flipped on the light, and both he and Yuki's jaws dropped when they found Kyo and Haru making out on the couch. They broke away, but realized it was too late; Kyo's face was turning bright red, Haru, however, looked very unapologetic. In fact, Haru looked a little pissed his make out session just got busted up. To prevent him from going black, Yuki stepped back into the hall and flipped off the light._

"_I didn't see anything, guys," he said with a smirk. Yuki kissed the bewildered Hatori goodbye, and after watching him leave went upstairs to go to bed. What a day it had been!_


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations and Jealousy

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! I just wanted to pop in at the beginning and clear up some confusion I think I sensed from some of my reviews. 1) For the purposes of this story, Akito is remaining a boy, never was a girl. Just something I changed for my own twisted story. 2) Although Hatori is the Sohma family doctor, Akito lets him run a small private practice to earn his own money. Akito and Yuki being the only two Sohma's who really seem to be afflicted with anything, I thought it'd be a boring life for Hatori to just be sitting around all the time waiting for someone to catch the snivels. Mind you, this is fan-fiction! It doesn't necessarily follow all aspects of the manga/anime to a T. Thanks to all who are supporting me and reviewing me! _I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_. =)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Explanations and Jealousy

It had been a week since Yuki and Hatori had walked in on Kyo and Hatsuharu making out on Shigure's couch. Things had been really tense between Yuki and Kyo, and they got into more fights than normal. Today, they broke a door,(rather, Yuki practically drop kicked Kyo straight through the door) and Shigure had finally lost it on them. Normally he didn't mind their melodramatics, but it had really escalated and he was absolutely tired of replacing doors. He grounded them both for the rest of the weekend, and they had to fix the door, _together_.

They fixed the door in silence, even though Yuki was super irritated that Kyo kept messing it up. _You'd think the stupid feline could fix a damn door as many as we've broken by now_, he fumed to himself. When they finally got it hung, they both stalked up the stairs to go sulk in their prospective rooms. Tohru had been hiding out in the kitchen since Shigure started yelling, and she jumped when both the doors upstairs slammed shut. She was busy making rice balls when someone knocked at the door, which also made her jump.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she pulled open the door.

"Oh hello, Hatsuharu! I didn't know you were coming by today! Please, come in!" She stood aside and Haru clomped inside, slipping out of his motorcycle boots.

"Hey Tohru! Is Yuki or Kyo around?"

"Um, well, they are both upstairs in their rooms," she said, closing the door. Fidgeting with the hem of her apron, she explained to Haru the events of this morning. Haru rolled his eyes and marched down the hall to Shigure's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Shigure's pleasant, "Come in!"

Haru poked his head in the door. "Hey, Sensei! I'm going to visit with Kyo and Yuki. I know they're grounded, Tohru told me," he said, cutting Shigure off before the words could come out of his mouth. "I think the reason they're fighting more than normal is because of me, so I'm going to solve the problem and they can be ungrounded, right?"

"Alright," Shigure said. He hated having to be the bad guy. "But if they break another door, you tell them they're going to have to read aloud my most explicit romance novels in front of an audience of my choosing!"

Haru smirked and closed the door, and went up the steps to Kyo's room. He walked into the sparsely furnished room but Kyo was no where in sight. _He's on the roof_, Haru thought as he crossed the hall and knocked on Yuki's door and pushed it open. Yuki sat up on the bed.

"Haru?"

"Hey Yuki! Wanna join me on the roof?"

"Um, okay…", replied the confused Yuki.

Yuki followed Haru up the ladder onto the roof, where Kyo lay sunning himself. _Just like a cat_, thought Yuki. Yuki saw Haru smile as he sat next to Kyo and patted the spot next to him, indicting Yuki to sit as well. Yuki sank down gracefully next to Haru but avoided making any eye contact with Kyo. Haru looked from one boy to other.

"You two are idiots."

"Excuse me?", said Yuki, quite irritated, and Kyo pretended he didn't hear.

"Here's the story, Yuki. After you and Hatori walked in us last week, I told Kyo that you and I had a thing for each other once. Since then, he hasn't talked to me, and obviously he's been fighting with you," Haru explained.

"Why should that matter? It was a long time ago, it's in the past. You and I don't feel that way anymore," said Yuki.

Kyo, finally tired of pretending he wasn't there, sat up and started screaming at Yuki. "It fucking matters because I don't want to be second to you! Not in this!"

"What are you mad at me for, it's your own stupid insecurities! Kyo, all Haru and I ever really did was make out a few times, nothing more! We were young and just discovering our sexuality, ok?" Yuki turned on Haru. "Didn't you tell him this?"

"Yeah I did. But he was too busy being a jealous freak." Haru tilted his head a little and said, "He's kinda cute when he's all worked up like this…"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Well, this seriously sounds like something you two need to work out yourselves. Kyo, I swear to you I'm not still in love with Haru. I'm going back to my room now, please don't make out on the roof, I don't want to hear your make up session above my head!"

Yuki started down the ladder, and Haru, now soothing his kitty by stroking Kyo's orange hair called, "Oh yeah, Shigure said you guys are ungrounded if you worked this out, but if you break another door you have to perform his smut in front of people." Kyo made a gagging noise and Haru threw his arms around him. Yuki shook his head and climbed back into his window. He laid back on the bed on his stomach and put his ear buds in, turning on his Ipod. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want to hear their make up session. He was missing Hatori something fierce, he hadn't gotten to see him all week either.

"Kyo, I swear to you I'm not still in love with Haru. I'm going back to my room now, please don't make out on the roof, I don't want to hear your make up session above my head!" Hatori froze, his hand just about to knock on the door. He had been ignoring the argument that was strangely enough commencing on the roof, until Yuki's voice saying that drifted down and filled his head. He stood there, listening to the pause in the air and then Haru's voice saying, "Oh yeah, Shigure said you guys are ungrounded if you worked this out, but if you break another door you have to perform his smut in front of people."

_

* * *

I'm not still in love with Haru_, and _grounded _seemed to just linger in the air. What was going on here today? Just then, Shigure swung the door open and nearly collided with him. "GAH! Ha-san, why are you lingering about on my porch? Are you eavesdropping?"

Hatori responded, "Well, you can't call it that when everything is being shouted, can you?" He looked Shigure over, he was dressed in a flowery purple kimono. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Aya made it for me," Shigure sniffed. "He should be on his way. We are going out to lunch, I've had quite a morning. You are welcome to join us, Ha-san, but I don't believe we are coming straight home…" He said the last part in his "we're going to fool around" voice. Hatori was no stranger to the antics of his two best friends. They had always pretended to be lovers, and it covered up the fact that they really were. Everyone just assumed they were perverts.

"It sounds thrilling," Hatori said in a bored voice. "However, I have to speak with Yuki, so I think I will take a rain check on that lunch."

"Suit yourself!", called Shigure as he ran down the stairs to meet Ayame as he pulled up and beeped the horn.

* * *

Hatori knocked on Yuki's door but there was no answer. He pushed it open to see Yuki laying across the bed on his stomach, his Ipod blaring in his ears. No wonder he didn't answer the door. He shut the door quietly. Yuki had his head turned toward the wall, there was no way he could see Hatori. Hatori crept over and then jumped on the bed next to Yuki, wrapping his arms around him and lightly attacking the exposed flesh of Yuki's neck. He pulled the ear buds out and said, "Guess who?"

Yuki turned the Ipod off and threw it on the floor, and squirmed around until he was facing Hatori. Yuki planted his lips on Hatori's, and they kissed like it was their last time. Panting slightly, Hatori pulled back. "And that's only after being away for a week?"

"I really missed you, if you couldn't tell," Yuki said, rolling onto his back away from Hatori, trying to get his breathing under control.

Hatori sat up. "Well, actually there was some things I wanted to talk to you about. The first of which occurred when I arrived here to find three boys in an argument, on the roof top no less, and heard Yuki Sohma declare he was no longer in love with Hatsuharu. I'm glad about that, but I think there are some explanations, seeing as how I never knew you and Hatsuharu had been, uh, romantically involved."

Yuki groaned inwardly. He didn't know why everyone was so hung up on this subject. He pushed himself up, facing Hatori. "Well, it was a long time ago. Haru I guess always knew he was bisexual, and once he was able to get over the whole rat using the cow mess, he took on more than just a liking for me. One day when we were hanging out in the forest, the first snow hit. It was really cold, and my chest was starting to hurt, and for some idiotic reason I was out without a scarf. So Haru pulled me into a hug, and I turned my face into his neck so I could warm my breath. When I was feeling better I pulled away, and Haru just planted one on me. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. Here I was fifteen and just got my first kiss, from my male cousin."

"That's when he confessed he loved me, and that he was bi. I guess it just made sense to me, that two cursed males would fall in love. Haru was the first person to ever say they loved me. But we never did anything more than kiss, I think we were both too scared to go farther than that. It only lasted a couple of months, Haru is a hard person to have a relationship with especially when he's black Haru. So we decided to just be friends. And that's all we are."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing that Kyo found out and he got upset?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "More like the idiot cat went insane with jealousy and we've been at each others throats all week. I put him through a door early this morning and Shigure reached his limit. We got ourselves grounded for the rest of the weekend, but I guess that's lifted now that Kyo and I have reached an understanding."

"Well, I have to admit I can see how Kyo could be jealous of you. Because right now I'm kind of jealous of Hatsuharu."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Why?"

Hatori grinned and pounced on Yuki, knocking him on his back, and straddled his hips. He leaned down inches from Yuki's lips and said, "Because he was the first boy you kissed."

Yuki smiled sexily. "But you're the only one I want to kiss from here on out."

"Good," replied Hatori. He lowered his face the rest of the way and softly kissed Yuki. He took Yuki's wrists and held them above Yuki's head with one hand, while the other slid his shirt up, exposing the smooth alabaster skin of Yuki's chest and stomach. He teased the sensitive flesh on Yuki's neck with his mouth while stroking and tracing circles over Yuki's skin with his free hand. Yuki struggled beneath him, awaking something primal in Hatori. It turned him on to be in control, to render Yuki helpless.

Hatori moved down, scraping his teeth against Yuki's delicate collarbone, dragging his nails from Yuki's rib cage to hip bone at the same time. Yuki bucked beneath him and let out a desperate moan. Hatori began teasing and flicking his sensitive nipples, tightening his grip on the boy's wrists as Yuki began thrashing.

"Hatori," Yuki moaned, "Please stop teasing me! It's driving me crazy!"

They way Yuki moaned his name sent electricity down his body straight to his groin, only strengthening Hatori's need to be in control. He bit down on the hard nub of Yuki's nipple, causing Yuki to cry out loudly with pleasure. Hatori brought himself back up and grinned down at Yuki, who stared back at him with frustrated, lust filled eyes. Hatori trailed his free hand up and down Yuki's thigh and whispered, "Tell me what you are going to do to me, and if I like what I hear, I'll let you go."

Yuki's cock throbbed with desire and excitement made it hard to think. He bit his lower lip while he scrambled to get his bearings. He had no idea how sexy he looked when he did that, and Hatori was very much enjoying watching Yuki's struggle. Suddenly, Yuki's eyes met his and he smirked slyly.

"Well, Hatori, if you must know, I intend to touch, tease and taste every square inch of your naked body. I want to make you squirm, and scream my name just like you've done to me, but not out of revenge, just because it would make me so hot. I want to burn in the flames of your desire. I want to get more intimate with you than we've ever been." Yuki's eyes widened a little, surprised that just came out of his mouth.

* * *

Yuki's words spread over Hatori like wild fire, and he swallowed thickly. _So, Yuki was ready to go all the way_. As much as Hatori wanted to, it reminded him of his real purpose for coming here. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of control. He got off from Yuki and laid next to him, pulling him close but banding his arms around the smaller one. Yuki frowned. _Still prisoner. _

"Did I not answer correctly?" Yuki ventured to ask.

"I think you can tell by the massive erection I have that you exceeded expectations," Hatori answered. "Believe me, it is a very thin thread that is holding me back from making you mine all the way. That's what I came hear to talk about, actually, before things got so heated. If you are serious about going to Tokyo U and moving into my building, you have to present it before Akito. The semester starts in the fall, you only have a little over two months to get accepted."

"I suppose you are right, but what's that got to do with us having sex?"

Hatori snickered into Yuki's hair. "Why Yuki, I didn't know you were in such a rush to seduce me!"

Yuki blushed, embarrassed. He couldn't help it, his hormones were on the fritz. Hatori provoked something sensual and hungry inside him every time Yuki was with him.

"Sorry I'm being such a jezebel."

Hatori laughed out loud. Yuki reveled in the sound, committing it to memory. He didn't think he'd ever heard Hatori laugh like that before.

"You're not, Yuki, really! I want it as bad as you. But I think as far as Akito is concerned, it'd be easier to go before him with this without us having gave each other all we have to give. He'll sense it, and if he catches on to what's going on between us, well, you know what will happen."

Yuki shuddered. Hatori was right. If Akito knew his favorite had given himself to Hatori, he'd probably kill Yuki, or worse, make Hatori wipe Yuki's memories and leave Hatori to suffer. Fear was enough motivation to squelch any raging desire. They both lay there, contemplating dark things as their bodies returned to normal. Akito's name only was enough to cool the blood considerably.

* * *

End Chapter. I'm pleased with how this turned out. I took the advice of some of my reviewers and decided to hold off on the sex...and going through how I wanted to play this out it just made sense. Thanks again to everybody who reads and reviews, I love the feedback and it's been very helpful and inspiring. =)


	8. Chapter 8: Turning Against A God

Chapter Eight: Turning Against A God

Two days after their conversation in his room, Yuki went with Hatori and Shigure to Akito's. He sat in silence in the backseat while Hatori drove, tuning out Shigure's enthusiastic banter about the latest book he was writing. Once the car rolled through the gates to the Sohma estate, Shigure fell quiet, and the car filled with the tension and fear they all felt, this visit could go very bad. Yuki was not looking forward to seeing Akito so soon after what happened the last time he was here, and his stomach began to ache from nerves.

Yuki and his audience followed Kureno to Akito's room. They were given permission to enter. Hatori and Yuki both demurely greeted Akito, while Shigure's echoed through out the room. _Idiot_, thought Yuki as he kneeled at his mat, _he's going to annoy Akito into a bad mood, assuming he's not in one already_.

However, Akito was looking rather pale and was feeling weak today. It made him irritable, but mostly worried. He was losing his ability to recover from illness normally. He felt like he was wasting away, and upon glaring at the three healthy young men before him, his annoyance solidified. "So what brings you three here to visit?", he asked coldly, crossing his arms.

"Well, we are here because young Yuki here has rethought his future plans after, erm, his last visit with you, Akito. He thinks that going to Tokyo U would be much more acceptable, and closer to you and the family, of course! He'd like to get an apartment in Hatori's building since it's only fifteen minutes from the University, and begin his college life!" Shigure said all this, they agreed to let him do the talking, since he had a way with Akito the others did not.

A small sinister smile crept across Akito's face and he got out of his bed, his robes dragging, and approached the kneeling Yuki. Hatori kept his face impassive but couldn't stop the slight involuntary movement he made toward Yuki. He shifted his weight to his front foot, as if to be ready to dash in and save the boy. Shigure, also, felt by instinct to protect Yuki but squelched it down. The dog and dragon looked on as Yuki was commanded to remove his shirt.

He did so with trembling hands, and Akito observed Hatori's handiwork. There were only two pink slash marks left across Yuki's shoulder blades from where Akito broke the skin. He knew eventually these would heal, and Yuki would only have the memory of what happened as a scar. Akito's smile grew as he traced the marks with a cold, thin finger, feeling the tension in Yuki's body at his touch. Finally he spoke.

"So why is it you wish to move? Is Shigure's hospitality not good enough for you now?"

"I suggested the idea to him, Akito," Hatori spoke up. "I just thought it would make sense for him to be closer to his school, since he doesn't drive yet."

"Yes, and I don't drive so transportation would be a problem," Shigure said pleasantly. "Yuki is welcome to come and go from my house as he chooses." _More doors might survive too_, he thought to himself.

Akito considered this as he looked from Hatori to Shigure. They were being very defensive of Yuki, verbally and in their body language. His eyes narrowed. _They're hiding something from me_. Anger swept through his frail body, and he circled in front of Yuki, grabbing him around his neck. "You are hiding something! What is it?", he screamed, his grip tightening. Yuki's hands clutched at Akito's fingers, trying to pry them loose.

"This is nonsense, Akito, let him go," Hatori said, anger seeping into his voice.

Akito raised an eyebrow at that. Hatori never spoke to him that way. He- and then it clicked. The anger he felt gave way to rage and betrayal and his hand all but crushed Yuki's wind pipe. He really began struggling, trying to get away, trying to get air. Akito glared down at Yuki and spat, "Hatori, you are sleeping with him, aren't you!"

Hatori's eyes widened. Akito's mind worked quick. "Absolutely not." Shigure was clutching his arm, reminding him of his place.

Akito sneered at him, his nails digging in and drawing blood from Yuki's neck, who was starting to turn a little blue. Quietly he said, "But you want to, don't you?"

The room was silent except for Yuki's feeble gasps and wheezing. The hesitation was Akito needed for confirmation. Hatori couldn't lie to him, so he said nothing. He could not lie outright to his God. Akito threw Yuki to the ground like a rag doll, and slapped Hatori across the face with all the strength he could muster.

"You would dare to take him from me, my favorite, my most beloved? Why? Why is my love alone not good enough that you would try to find something in each other!"

Hatori couldn't stop himself, the rage of the dragon was possessing him. "You don't love us, Akito. To you, love and hate are the same thing. If you truly loved us, cared for us at all, you'd be happy for us. But you would rather stand in our way. You are a selfish bastard with a black heart!" His words dripped with venom and he knew they cut through Akito somewhere deep inside, whether he showed it or not.

Akito pulled his hand back to slap Hatori again, but was shocked when Shigure's hand caught his wrist roughly. Even his loyal dog had turned on him. This was the last straw. He couldn't take any more. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Hatori grabbed the wheezing Yuki and turned to leave, hesitating long enough to meet Shigure's eyes. He still had a hold of Akito. Shigure gave him a slight nod, signaling it was ok to leave him behind. Hatori rushed out to the car, hoping like hell he had an extra inhaler in there somewhere. On top of being strangled half to death, he was pretty sure Yuki was having a stress induced asthma attack.

* * *

Shigure still had a hold of Akito's wrist, and once Hatori and Yuki were gone, he yanked Akito roughly to him. His chocolate eyes had lost all the warmth they usually possessed, full of anger and maybe a little hate. The urge to protect the members of his pack still pulsed through his veins. "How could you do that to Yuki, Akito, after what you did the last time? Has he not suffered enough at your hands?"

His voice was low and cold, and it scared Akito, all though he didn't show it. Shigure had a dark side, much like Hatsuharu, but it took a lot to make it emerge in Shigure. He angrily pulled his arm from Shigure's grip. He met Shigure's icy glare with his own. "You will pay for your betrayal. The thing that makes me sick about this whole situation is that you hid it from me, my loyal dog. You tried to help cover it up. You disgust me."

It hurt him badly to be reprimanded by his God like this. Any other day he may have fallen to his knees in tears and begged Akito for forgiveness, but the spirit of the Dog would not yield to its God's power right now. Shigure was currently stronger than Akito. He stared back at Akito. "Fine. Punish me, and while you're at it, I'll bare the sins of Hatori and Yuki, too. Go ahead, get it out of your system."

The arrogance and the challenge in Shigure's voice really pissed Akito off. He couldn't believe the way he was being spoken to, it shouldn't be possible! His hand snaked out and slapped Shigure across the face. Shigure just smiled darkly back at Akito. Enraged, Akito slapped him again. Shigure didn't even move to defend himself.

Then Akito grabbed Shigure by the front of his yukata and shoved him back until they hit the wall, and crushed Shigure's mouth with his own. They kissed violently, both fighting for dominance of the other's mouth. Akito bit Shigure's bottom lip until it bled, and Shigure grabbed a fist full of the other man's short black hair, yanking it back to expose his creamy neck, which he assaulted with kisses and nips.

Akito moaned and tore Shigure's belt loose, causing the yukata to fall open, revealing his naked body underneath. Shigure let go of Akito long enough to shrug out of it, letting it form a pool of cloth around their feet. Akito's hands roamed over Shigure's body, occasionally digging in his nails and leaving angry red trails behind that made Shigure gasp and arch his body.

Akito wrapped a hand around Shigure's hard cock, teasing and stroking, until little drops of pre cum oozed out and the dog was panting with desire. But Shigure was not having it, and swept Akito right up off his feet and threw him down of the bed, ripping his robes from him. He took Akito's cock in his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around the head, flicking the ridge of it. Akito's hands were in his hair, forcing his mouth farther down, until Shigure was deep-throating Akito.

Shigure kept it up for a few minutes, taking all of Akito into his mouth and occasionally stopping to spit on it before sucking, he knew Akito liked that. Akito was moaning and thrusting his hips, it made him so hot to watch himself fuck Shigure's gorgeous little mouth. Eventually, Shigure stopped, pulling away so as to not end the party before it begun. With his dick still coated and dripping with saliva, Akito ordered Shigure into position. Now he'd pay his debts.

Shigure got on all fours, and he could feel Akito's head probing his entrance. He clenched his eyes shut tight as Akito rammed himself into to the hilt, only giving Shigure seconds to get used to it before he began pulling in and out. Shigure was letting out low moans as Akito teased him, fucking him slowly, keeping him on edge.

"You want it harder?" Akito asked, slapping Shigure's left ass cheek, leaving a hand print.

"Oh yes, Akito!", he cried. "Please fuck me, fuck me hard!"

So Akito did, he fucked Shigure like he was a bitch in heat, slapping his ass every now and then, his nails digging into Shigure's hips. The pain mixed with the intense pleasure and Shigure moaned like a whore. Akito could feel the pressure building and reached around with one hand and began pumping Shigure's neglected erection in rhythm with his humping.

"Oh fuck, Oh Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, AKITO I'M GOING TO CUM!", Shigure screamed, his eyes snapping open and his hands clutching the bed sheets for dear life.

"Oh yes, cum hard for me, Shigure! Come like the little slut you are!"

At that, Shigure toppled over the edge and spilled his seed all over Akito's hand and bed sheets, and his muscle spasms contracted around Akito's cock, and he dug into Shigure's flesh while he screamed out his orgasm. He spilled into Shigure and upon finishing, pulled out and slumped over on to the side of the bed Shigure hadn't ruined.

After Shigure caught his bearings, he cleaned himself up and proceeded to get dressed. Akito was not the type to cuddle after sex most of the time. That had only happened twice that Shigure could ever remember. Despite being with Ayame, who he loved dearly, there was something about Akito that kept pulling him in. It was almost like a drug. But Shigure just used his body to keep as much peace and harmony in the family as he could. There was always a motive behind the sex he had with Akito. He never came here looking for pleasure only.

Akito knew it, too.

_**'Cuz I hate you, do you hate me? Good, 'cuz you're so fuckin beautiful when you're angry. It makes me wanna just take you and just throw you on the bed and fuck you like I don't even know you. You FUCK other people and I FUCK other people. You're a SLUT, but I'm equal, I'm a MUTT, we're both evil in our ways but neither one of us would ever admit it. 'Cuz one of us would have one up on the other so forget it...**_

_**The more you put me through, the more it makes me wanna come back to you. You say you hate me, I just love you more. You don't want me, I just want you more**_

_**

* * *

**_End Chapter. Well, Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a violent sex scene for you! This is dedicated to my constant reviewers: _**NemiMontoya, mousecat, and SlickCiggy. **_I'm pretty sure you three are the only one's reading this, although my traffic shows waaaay more hits and visitors than three people! Don't be shy! Please, Please Review!I'm am especially interested to know what everyone thinks of this chapter, partially the sex scene. I love the feed back, good or bad!_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Nine: Aftermath

* * *

Hatori had taken Yuki back to his apartment. Thank the Gods there had been a spare inhaler in the car, which Yuki used to stifle his asthma attack. They sat in silence while Hatori tended to Yuki's new wounds on autopilot, his mind racing with anger and guilt. _This is my fault, I shouldn't have pushed him to go back to that psychopath so soon. I shouldn't have lost my head. Look what he did to Yuki, I can only imagine what Shigure is going through right now. Idiot dog. He didn't have to sacrifice himself. I should have been the one…_

Just then, Ayame came bursting through the door, and he looked mad as hell. He marched right into Hatori's main room and was prepared to berate the dragon until he found out exactly why Shigure hadn't returned yet, but was stopped cold in his tracks at the sight of his brother. All the anger was wiped from his beautiful face and replaced with sadness. This shit with Akito, it was just never going to end.

Yuki's posture was hunched, and Yuki never slouched. There were bleeding crescent shaped marks in his neck that Hatori was gently dabbing at with a cotton swab full of ointment. The same crescent marks Shigure usually came home with, a token of Akito's appreciation. Light bruising was springing up around his throat, Ayame could start to make out where Akito's palm and fingers were placed when he had choked Yuki.

Ayame watched Hatori finish cleaning the wounds and bandaging them. Then Hatori did something he had never done before, he ran his fingers through Yuki's hair in a comforting gesture. Ayame was grateful for his friend's kindness to his brother, he needed to feel loved and cared for after such an ordeal. He watched as Hatori lightly tilted Yuki's head up, and they both saw the despondency in his eyes. This scared Ayame, and he walked over and sat on the couch next to Yuki, and tentatively took Yuki's hand.

Yuki didn't pull away, and Ayame met Hatori's eyes, uncertain. Hatori offered him a very small smile and a nod, and Ayame pulled his brother into his arms, leaning back onto the couch so Yuki's head lay on his chest. Aya rested his chin on Yuki's head and held him tight, softly stroking his brothers silver hair. Yuki surprised him by wrapping his arms around him, and Hatori gently injected Yuki with a mild sedative. Yuki fell asleep in Aya's arms, listening to his heart beat.

Hatori collapsed on the couch next to Aya, and laid his head on Aya's shoulder. Aya moved his head so that it was nuzzling Tori-san's, careful not to disturb Yuki. After a few beats of silence, Aya murmured, "You love him, don't you Tori-san? That's what this is all about. Akito is furious because you are in love with Yuki." Hatori wasn't surprised at this, Ayame was highly perceptive. "Yes, I do love him. I never expected to, it just happened, and it happened fast. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how Yuki would feel about you knowing, we hadn't really gotten a chance to discuss it."

"Well," Ayame said brightly, "You two have my blessing! I think it's wonderful, I'm very happy for you!" He kissed Hatori's forehead, then nuzzled his cheek back to Tori's hair. But his voice went back to serious when he spoke again, which was rare for Ayame, and Hatori listened carefully to every word. "He's not Kana, Hatori. I know it took you a long time to get to this point, and I know that part of you will never heal, but you must have gotten over it to some degree to be able to let your heart love again. You are one of my best friends, you always have and will always be, but Yuki is my brother. I have lived with regret for so long at abandoning him when he was young, so as much as it will hurt me, I _will_ put him first before you. If you are going to be with him, you have to protect him better than this."

A pregnant silence hung in the air after Ayame swore his oath to Yuki. Hatori turned it over and over in his mind. He loved Ayame, they'd been friends forever it seemed, and he supposed their friendship could probably survive because of its history. However, Ayame's and Yuki's history was plagued with abandonment and hurt, and he could see how desperately Ayame was trying to repent for his mistakes. Hatori would not stand in the way of the two brothers, and he would not ever blame Ayame for siding with Yuki if it came to it. The simplest way was to make sure it never did. "I understand, Aya."

"Good," he sighed. He tightened his arms a little around Yuki, and they drifted off to sleep, emotionally drained for the moment.

* * *

Shigure walked in to find the trio on the couch still, an hour later. Ayame and Hatori were awake, still nuzzling heads, just drawing comfort from each other. Hatori woefully observed Shigure, he looked to be in one piece still. Yuki stirred, and Hatori got up off the couch, approaching Shigure and digging his cigarettes out of his pants pocket. He offered one to Shigure, who took it with a small smile. Ayame completely ignored Shigure, focusing solely on Yuki, whose eyes just opened. He looked a little confused.

"Good morning sunshine!", Ayame said to him with a smile as Yuki looked up at him. He waited for Yuki to bolt like he'd been electrocuted out of his arms, but he just laid his head back down. Across the room, so as to not aggravate Yuki's asthma, Hatori and Shigure lit their cigarettes. "So, what happened?", asked Hatori after taking a long drag of the soothing nicotine.

"Well, needless to say, Akito was pissed, and I let him take it out on me." Shigure avoided Ayame's eyes, knowing all too well they were flashing with anger. They were. "Akito said if Yuki could get an academic scholarship, he could go to Tokyo U, and if not, he had to pay his own way. Same thing goes for his housing, he has to pay for it himself, says the Sohma family won't pay for him to be a whore."

Hatori sighed. Shigure could have rephrased it better. He had no tact sometimes. "So he basically has the green light then, we won't be punished for being together?"

"I can't say Akito won't find ways to punish you both for this, but yes. I think we got it across to him today that he isn't as invincible as he thinks he is. When he's in poor health, we can stand up to him, as I'm sure you noticed. Doesn't mean we won't pay for it, but I think he knows we'll strike when he's weak, if we have to."

Hatori snubbed out his cigarette. "If it's fine with you Yuki, I'd like you to live with me. School is going to be demanding enough without trying to work as well."

"I'd like that," he replied softly from his brother's arms, some of the light returning to his eyes.

"I think we should go now, Shigure, we have things to discuss," Ayame said, gently sliding away from Yuki. He placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead, who's eyes widened in surprise. Then he stalked out the door without looking at Shigure, pausing only to squeeze Hatori's shoulder. When he left, Hatori looked at Shigure, who's face with a mix of sadness and shame. Hatori did something out of the ordinary, he pulled Shigure into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for what you did, 'Gure. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself to Akito for us. I love you so much."

Shigure hugged him back, his heart feeling a little lighter. Hatori hadn't used his nickname in years. "I love you too, Ha-san. You and Yuki both." He pulled back. "Now I must go grovel at Ayame's feet."

Hatori smiled. "He'll forgive you Shigure. His love for you knows no bounds. Otherwise he'd have left you a long time ago."

"Let us hope so," Shigure said, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

The car ride to Ayame's was silent, Shigure letting Ayame work through his feelings. Once they got into the apartment, Shigure grabbed Ayame and pulled him into his arms. Ayame recoiled in horror. "Don't you dare touch me, Shigure. You smell like Akito, and have his aura all over you still. Get your ass in the bath before you have the nerve to put a finger on me again." He tuned away, his hurt finally gave way and the tears ran down his gorgeous face.

Shigure slunk away to the bath, feeling two feet tall. Ayame's words were like daggers, but the real poison was the tears. Those beautiful golden eyes were crying, because of him. He ran the water scalding hot, and winced as it burned the nail marks Akito left on his hips. He scrubbed at his skin in fury, trying to rid himself of the shame of what he'd done, yet again, to Ayame. His skin was an angry red when he was done, and he sat there, contemplating just drowning himself when Aya came in.

His tears had dried and he had pulled his hair back into a low pony tail, a few tendrils hanging loose around his face. He slipped out of the robe he'd put on, and sat on the back of the tub, naked, his feet in the water. He picked up the sponge and started soaping up Shigure's back. Shigure stiffened.

" Now, now, don't be that way, 'Gure," chided Ayame. He dropped the sponge and used his hands to knead the stiff muscles of the dog's back, ignoring the claw marks that were etched in it.

"I know what you are doing, Aya," Shigure whispered. "I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love."

"Listen to me, Shigure Sohma. You are going to make love to me, and we are going to forget about this incident. There's no reason to let Akito come between us. At the end of the day, it is me you love, Akito was just a fuck. If I have to share you, then fine. I don't like it one bit but at least we can still be together. Now hush all that crazy talk and don't think about anything. You better do as I say, you know I'm spoiled and used to getting my way!"

Aya was right, at the end of the day Shigure loved him, and always would. Akito could never take that from him. He reached forward and drained the bath, and Ayame giggled and ran naked into the bed room like a school girl.

Shigure towel dried himself and padded into the room, sliding under the covers next to Aya. He pulled him close, meeting his soft lips. They kissed tenderly, Aya not wanting to hurt Shigure's lip more than it was. Shigure didn't care, and the kiss got rougher. They explored each other's warm mouths, Aya's tongue stroking and probing Shigure's in his snake like manner. The kiss deepened, getting more passionate. Ayame's hands roamed over Shigure's strong shoulders and down his arms, leaving trails of goose bumps behind. Shigure reached back and pulled the ribbon from Aya's hair, freeing it so that he could twist his hands in the silver silk.

Shigure pushed Aya back into the pillows and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He kissed down Ayame's jaw, trailing down his neck with kisses and nips, stopping to suck at the hollow of his throat. Aya took in a sharp breath as Shigure nibbled his ear lobe, with one hand now caressing his chest. Shigure's lips moved down his body to meet where his hand was stroking, and he licked at the hard nubs that his fingertips had risen. This rewarded him with a delighted moan, Aya's fingers tangling in his short hair.

Shigure teased and licked one and then the other, and the nipple his mouth did not occupy was tended to between his pinching fingers. He kept it up until Ayame was writhing with pleasure. He slid his tongue down the smooth, flat stomach, stopping at the pleasure trail and detouring over to rake his teeth across the hip bones, causing Aya to cry out loudly. Aya was clutching the sheets tighter with every pleasure point Shigure expertly hit.

Finally, just when Aya didn't think he could take anymore, Shigure grasped his hard cock and pulled down slightly until the skin was taut. He lightly blew his warm breath over Aya's head, tormenting him for a while, every now and then his tongue would flick the slit or brush the ridge.

"Shigure! Please!", cried Ayame, sitting up. His cock throbbed so badly from Shigure's teasing, he was aching for release.

Shigure grinned up at him, and took his cock into his mouth. Ayame shut his eyes and moaned at the sweet pleasure of being sheathed inside the warmth and wetness of his lover's mouth. He watched as Shigure bobbed up and down, deep throating him and driving him wild by every now and then looking up seductively, his mouth full of Ayame's hardness. It was rare when Shigure went down on him, it wasn't his favorite thing, which was too bad in Ayame's point of view. Shigure was really good at it.

Shigure stopped sucking when Ayame began thrusting his hips. He didn't want him getting off from a blow job, he had bigger plans than that. He returned to kissing Aya, their arousal meeting each others, causing both of them to moan into the kiss. Shigure laid Aya back again as they kissed, moving his hips to continue the wonderful sensations. Aya's nails dug into Shigure's ribs and his moans were getting louder. Shigure could feel pre cum making them sticky, and rummaged in the bedside table for the lube.

He lubed three fingers and slid his hand down between Aya's legs, inserting bit by bit his pointer finger. He slowly slid it in and out, starring into those gorgeous, lust filled golden eyes. Ayame bit his lip, relaxing and enjoying the feeling, and after a while a second digit was added. Shigure began gently scissoring the two fingers, stretching and preparing Ayame. When he added the third, he bent and received Aya's cock again. Aya made the most wonderful sounds as Shigure fingered his ass and sucked him off, causing Shigure's cock to jump and ache as it fully hardened.

He removed his fingers and poured some lube onto his hard on, getting it good and slippery. He played with himself a little, while Ayame watched hungrily. Shigure began to moan from his own ministrations, and Aya whined, "Shigure, make love to me not yourself!" That was enough for Shigure, who slid between his lover's legs, positioning himself so the head of his cock was pushing at Ayame's entrance. Shigure slipped in tenderly, pulling in and out slowly, while Ayame moaned his name.

It was hard to control his own lust while being wrapped in the tightness of Ayame, but Shigure knew he had to take it slow. He leaned down on top of Aya, his arms supporting his weight, and kissed him as he rocked slowly. Ayame kissed back feverishly, and his hands moved down to stroke himself. "Take me harder, 'Gure. I want you so badly!"

Shigure closed his eyes at the plea, his lust taking over as he obliged Ayame by thrusting his hips faster. He could feel himself going deeper, hitting Ayame's prostate, causing him to scream in ecstasy and wrap his legs around Shigure to trap him where he was. Faster and faster, Shigure rammed himself into Ayame, who was pumping himself vigorously. Ayame was panting and a slew of incoherent words were pouring out of his mouth, which was his signal that he was about to peak.

Shigure held nothing back as he as drove them to the edge. Sweat trickled down his back as he reamed into Ayame's ass, who screamed his name and came hard, spraying his cum onto Shigure's stomach. Seconds later, Shigure exploded inside of Ayame, grunting his name and collapsing on top of him, twitching slightly as his orgasm still rocked him. Ayame's arms encircled him, and he gently removed himself from inside his lover. After sharing a kiss, they drifted off to sleep together, _something that Akito would never do, _Shigure thought.

_

* * *

_End Chapter. Aww. It took me forever to complete this...I don't know if I'm completely happy with it but maybe it's because I'm discouraged by the lack of reviews. Please Review if you read, I love the feedback, good or bad! _  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. Note: OOC_

Chapter Ten: Saying Goodbye

* * *

The next two weeks were really busy for both Hatori and Yuki. They got Yuki settled into the apartment, renting a small storage unit for some of his furniture and things he really didn't need. When Hatori suggested he take the second bedroom Yuki blushed slightly and said, "But I thought we were sharing a room, you know, since we're together?" Hatori had kissed him on his nose with a smile and said he could do whatever he wished. Yuki spent most of his days at the library, studying for his college entrance exam while Hatori was at work. Some nights they only saw each other when they fell into bed, completely exhausted from their busy day, other times Hatori got home in time to eat dinner with Yuki.

Yuki contemplated this as he walked to the University to take his test. They hadn't really spent any time together lately, and conversation was sparse. Hatori seemed a little distant and drained, and he'd been smoking more than usual. Hatori's birthday was coming up soon, Yuki couldn't believe it was already the middle of July. _Well, I'm going to give him the best damn birthday present ever_, Yuki thought to himself as he pulled open the glass doors and walked to the admissions office. Then he pushed his plans to the back of his mind as he prepared himself mentally to take this test.

* * *

The last two weeks had been hell on Hatori, he felt ten years older from the stress. Akito had fallen gravely ill, and refused treatment from a hospital. Which left Hatori to do all the work himself with what he had. It was like a roller coaster, Akito's fevers would get under control and then a day or two later, shoot up again. The last time it was 104, and Akito was nearly delirious. His body was weakening, it wasn't responding well to antibiotics anymore. He wasn't keeping any food down, he was being feed intravenously.

The worst part of it was, Hatori was responsible for this. It was a serious breach against his morals and profession, but he saw this as the only way to protect the ones he loved. He thought about it every night as he watched Yuki sleep contentedly in his arms, every time he saw Haru run his hand through Kyo's blazing locks, or Ayame light up when Shigure walked into the room. When the fevers started, Hatori didn't administer the correct dosage of medicine it would have taken to kill it off, his head ringing with Ayame's words, _"If you are going to be with him, you have to protect him better than this." _Now it progressed to the point of no return.

It was just a matter of days, Hatori knew. The only left to do was contact Akito's mother, but the bitch was half way around the world at some spa and wouldn't return the messages that Kureno had been desperately sending. She probably had given no thought to the severity of Akito's sickness because he'd been ill his whole life. Or because she was a complete heartless bitch, after all, she had made Akito the way he was. He was doing his best to keep Akito as comfortable as he could, and he planned on gathering everyone together tonight to give them the news.

* * *

Eleven pairs of eyes stared back at Hatori as the members of the Zodiac crowded into Shigure's main room to here what Hatori had called them for. Kureno had remained at the main house with Akito. Hatori cleared his throat. "I've called you all here to let you know that Akito is dying. I suspect it will happen in the next few days."

The words hung suspended in the air. Shigure was the first to speak. "What happened, Ha-san?"

"He spiked a fever, and antibiotics couldn't treat it. His body is just too weak. He's been fighting the past two weeks, and he has nothing left to give."

"Can't he go to the hospital?" asked Hiro in an obnoxious, you are so stupid voice.

"He's too far gone, even the hospital can't help him now."

The silence was intense as everyone sorted through their feelings about this situation. Hatori stepped outside for a cigarette, the pressure of being the bearer of bad news was too much. Ayame and Shigure followed, and they stood out in the night, staring up at the stars. Hatori lit his cigarette and took a long drag, holding it in for a while before exhaling with relief. He felt steadier now.

"This isn't a coincidence, is it?" asked Shigure.

"What?" asked a bewildered Ayame. "Surely you aren't suggesting that Tori-san-"

"It's the truth. It was the only way I could protect everyone I loved."

Hatori met Shigure's eyes and watched his face as he processed this news. Doubt gave way to anger, which smoothed into understanding. Hatori knew most of all Shigure would have a hard time with this, he had a very strange love/hate relationship with Akito for years. But Hatori was sure Shigure loved Ayame more. He certainly went to great lengths to protect the snake, and if that wasn't love, what was it?

"Can you forgive me? The both of you?"

Ayame pulled him into his arms and hugged him, carefully avoiding the burning cigarette. "You shouldn't even have to ask that, Tori-san."

"Thanks Ayame." He hugged him back and pulled away, turning to Shigure.

His eyes were sad, but he said, "I forgive you."

Hatori smiled a sad smile and turned back to the sky, finishing his cigarette. Ayame and Shigure stood with him, both placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. None of them noticed the three eavesdropping teens on the roof.

* * *

All of the members of the zodiac gathered around Akito the next day, with the exception of Kyo, who sat out in the hallway with Tohru. Akito was sweating and each breath was labored. Hatori listened to his heart with his stethoscope, and check his weak plus. The look in eyes said it would be soon. Shigure was holding one hand, and Yuki the other. Yuki wasn't too keen on the idea but surrendered without a fight.

Akito's eyes cracked open and he looked around. He seemed confused and disoriented, but that was to be expected. He met each pair of eyes with his own and slumped backwards into the pillow, as if the simple act of looking around was too much effort. He looked from Shigure to Yuki, who clasped his hands in theirs even tighter. A tear slid down Akito's face and he smiled. "I'm glad you all are here. I thought I was going to die alone…"

His eyes closed, and then he was gone. They all felt it the moment he drew his last breath. It was like a knife slashing through their hearts, an incredible sense of loss and grief. Kisa and Hiro ran out into the hallway, where Kisa fell into Tohru's arms and sobbed. Silent tears slid down Yuki, Momiji's, and Ayame's cheeks as well, but the others held their pain in. Hatori wrapped his arms around Yuki, and Ayame buried his face into Shigure's neck, who still held Akito's hand.

Ren walked in to see this and just stared. All the Juunishi were present, and Akito….she stared at her son. He was gone. She collapsed to the ground and screamed. The only person she would let touch her was Shigure, and he carried her away.

* * *

End Chapter. =( Awww, I'm so sad! This was so hard to write, plus on top of (SPOILER ALERT!) I just got to the part in Fushigi Yuugi where Nuriko dies. My heart is broken! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Sex

_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

Chapter Eleven: Birthday Sex

Two days after the funeral, Yuki rolled over, and flopped on top of Hatori. He was groggy and confused as to why Hatori was there in bed with him. He cracked his eye open enough to see the clock. _7:30! Why am I awake at this ungodly hour, and more importantly, why is Hatori still in bed? _He felt the older mans arms encircle him, and he snuggled into Hatori's neck. "Why are you still in bed?", he mumbled.

"Well, good morning to you, too. In case you forgot, the reason I was gone everyday at seven is no longer with us."

Yuki felt the slash of pain at the memory of the beautiful funeral. Despite what Akito was and how he treated Yuki, he still mourned the loss of Akito. After all, he was still a person. He pushed himself up to look in Hatori's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I don't think well in the mornings."

Hatori chuckled. "I've noticed. Don't worry about it. Let's not think of sad things, after all, it's my birthday today so I think we can forget it just for one day."

Yuki's eyes widened. _I really am an idiot, crap, what am I going to do!_

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Ugh, I'd rather not celebrate. Birthdays are just another day to me, nothing to be too excited about."

"Ok, Happy Birthday then." Yuki kissed Hatori's cheek and snuggled back into the covers. Just two more hours of sleep and then he'd figure out how to make this the best birthday ever. Hatori grinned at him and got up. He was going to go for a run. He couldn't lay here a second longer, it was driving him nuts.

* * *

Yuki didn't have to long to worry about how he was going to get Hatori out of the house to make his birthday dinner, because around five Shigure and Ayame came bursting through the door and practically dragged Hatori kicking and screaming out for "birthday drinks". They didn't let Hatori get out one word and assured Yuki they'd get him home in one piece, leaving him standing there with a mixture of amusement and puzzlement on his face. Fifteen minutes later, Tohru arrived, and soon the apartment was smelling wonderful.

Tohru left at six and there was a whole banquet of food to choose from. Yuki was proud of thinking to ask Tohru for help, that was better than having take out delivered. At six thirty a very annoyed Hatori came storming through the door.

"Did you have fun?" Yuki asked with a smirk from behind a book.

Hatori glared back at him. "Thanks for letting me be carted off by those two fools. I swear-" He stopped, sniffing the air and looked quizzically at Yuki. "Did you cook?"

Yuki pushed himself up and led Hatori into the kitchen. "Well, no, you know I can burn boiled water. I had Tohru come help me. I thought it'd be better than just take out. I wanted to do something special for your birthday that was just between us, since you really didn't want to celebrate."

Hatori kissed Yuki's forehead and smiled his first real smile in weeks. "Thanks, Yuki. This is perfect."

They loaded up their plates and then their stomachs. When they were satisfied they cleaned up the kitchen and put away all the leftovers. Tohru and Yuki made enough food for half a week. While they were drying dishes and putting them away, Yuki said softly, "I know what you did, Hatori. I understand now why you've been a nervous wreck for weeks."

Hatori's arm froze in midair where he was reaching in to the cupboard to put away a plate. He looked at Yuki. "How did you know?"

Yuki's face turned red with embarrassment. "Well, uh, the guys and I were up on the roof, when you told Shigure and Ayame."

Hatori put the plate in its place and shut the cupboard. "And I assume by "the guys" you mean Kyo and Hatsuharu?"

"Uh, yes," said Yuki, throwing the towel on the counter. _Great, now I've pissed off Hatori and gotten all three of us in trouble._

"Well," replied Hatori in a stern voice, walking slowly toward Yuki, who countered by stepping backward, "I suppose I can't do anything about the other two being eavesdroppers. _You_ however, are a different story."

* * *

Hatori stalked toward him, and Yuki kept going backwards, not realizing Hatori was steering him into the bedroom. "I swear, we didn't mean to listen. It's just that it's Kyo's normal spot to go, and I didn't want to be alone with Kisa and Momji crying, so I went with them-" His legs hit the edge of the bed and he went down onto the mattress. Hatori pounced before he could get up, catching his lips and delivering a searing kiss.

Yuki kissed back feverishly. Hatori hadn't kissed him like this in weeks. In fact, there hadn't been any sort of sexual pleasure between them, under the past circumstances. He felt his body awakening and responding to the gorgeous man on top of him. He ran his fingers through Hatori's hair, arching his body up to rub against the older man's.

Hatori ran his hands under Yuki's shirt, touching his soft, pale skin. He teased Yuki's nipples with his fingertips and moved his mouth to suck at the sensitive spots on Yuki's neck. Yuki moaned, tightening his grip on Hatori's hair and pulled him back to his mouth. Hatori cut the kiss short to bite Yuki's lower lip, then sucked it.

Yuki reached up Hatori's shirt and harshly drug his nails down Hatori's back, and Hatori emitted a primal growl that Yuki found incredibly sexy. Hatori bit the sensitive area on Yuki's neck hard, and he screamed in delight. His fingers worked Hatori's belt loose, unbuttoning his slacks and shoving them down.

"My, my, aren't we in a hurry," Hatori whispered in his ear.

"I just want to give you your birthday present," Yuki purred. His hands found what they were searching for, sliding up and down Hatori's erection, hardening it the rest of the way. Hatori straddled Yuki's hips as he teased and stroked his cock, gasping as Yuki shoved him onto his back and took his cock into his wet, hot mouth.

Yuki took all of Hatori in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit and the ridge. He fondled his balls lightly, and Hatori bucked and moaned. Yuki's head bobbed up and down, picking up the pace. Hatori's eyes rolled in the back of his head, twining his fingers in the soft silken silver of Yuki's hair.

"Oh Yuki, you better stop if you want to go further!", Hatori managed to gasp.

Yuki stopped, grinned deviously at his lover and slid off the side of the bed. He undressed slowly, feeling Hatori's eyes watching his every movement. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer, and climbed atop his man. He rubbed his arousal against Hatori's, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"Mmmm, you are such a fucking tease," Hatori growled at him.

"And you love every minute of it," Yuki said, flipping the cap of the lube open and applying a generous amount to Hatori's cock. He took his sweet time, making sure he got it thoroughly coated, earning him an evil eye from Hatori. Yuki slid his sticky fingers inside his entrance, preparing himself.

He positioned Hatori's head at his entrance, and Hatori grabbed his hips, preventing him from sliding back. Concern laced his voice. "Are you sure about this, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "Believe me, Hatori, I've wanted this for a long time." His face turned a lovely shade of pink when he admitted, "This past week I've, um, been preparing myself…in the shower."

Hatori's mind was filled with lecherous thoughts of Yuki fingering himself and beating off in the shower, and it made his cock throb. He shut his eyes and loosened his grip on Yuki, fighting the urge to impale the boy with his dick. Yuki slowly eased himself down, gasping when he got the head all the way in. It hurt a lot despite his preparations, Hatori was very well endowed. Yuki bit his lip in determination and kept going, though every tissue and muscle inside him protested.

It was absolutely incredible how tight and hot Yuki was. Hatori couldn't believe he was allowing this to happen, but the both of them were too lost in lust to stop now. Once Yuki had all of him inside, he stopped, giving himself a few moments to adjust to this new experience before he tentatively moved himself up and down, sliding Hatori in and out. Hatori's fingers tightened their grip on his hips and he threw his head back, exposing his throat.

Yuki leaned in and kissed the hollow of his throat, sucking lightly at his adams apple. Hatori's breath was coming in short gasps, moaning softly every time he plunged back inside Yuki. Yuki decided he could handle picking up the pace, so he worked his hips a little faster. Hatori's own hips bucked at the change, shocked at the immense pleasure from the increased speed. It caused him to delve deeper into his lover, and Yuki cried out, " Oh Hatori, yes! Do that again!"

So he did, again and again, and Yuki cried out his pleasure loudly.

"There! Oh yes, YES!"

Yuki didn't know what Hatori was doing, all he knew was he didn't want to stop. Every time Hatori hit that spot he grew hotter, and it was like white light flashed behind his closed eye lids. His breath was becoming ragged and he could feel sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades, but he couldn't stop. The pressure that was building inside him was going to burst soon, and though his muscles in his thighs burned he knew he couldn't give up.

Hatori could sense Yuki was getting tired, so he gripped Yuki's hips hard, causing him to stop thrusting. Yuki's puzzled, flushed face made him smile as he carefully rolled Yuki onto his back, all the while staying inside his lover. He began thrusting deeply, at the pace they were just going, and snatched the lube bottle that lay next to him on the bed. He dumped a healthy amount into his palm and grasped Yuki's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Yuki was pretty sure he died and went to heaven, because nothing on earth could be this good. He was moaning nonstop, but he couldn't help it. He'd explode if he didn't let it out. Hatori was the most sexy thing he'd ever laid eyes on. His hair was a mess, his face was glazed with lust and his body glistened with sweat. Their eyes locked and Hatori picked up speed, and Yuki just about lost his mind.

"Oh yes, Hatori, shit yes! Oh yes, fuck me hard!"

The words burned through Hatori like he was made of paper. He never heard Yuki swear before, and that was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. So he plowed into Yuki, nearly about to lose it from the things that were pouring out of Yuki's mouth. He felt Yuki's whole body tense, this was it.

"HATORIIIIIII!", was all Yuki could manage as he exploded all over Hatori's hand and stomach. He heard Hatori grunt out his orgasm, feeling it spill inside him as Hatori collapsed on top him. Yuki wrapped his arms around him and they rode down their high together. When they caught their breath, Yuki whispered, "Happy Birthday."

Hatori smiled at him, gently extracting himself from Yuki. "That was the best present I think I've ever received." Yuki blushed. "I think we better go shower, and maybe while we're at it, I'll wash that filthy mouth of yours, too."

Yuki blushed even deeper as he followed Hatori into the bathroom. "Sorry," he said, stepping into the steaming water, "I can't help myself when you are driving me crazy."

Hatori smirked. "I'm not complaining."

Yuki pulled him close, the water pouring over them. "In that case, you want to do it again?"

Hatori laughed. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

Yuki grinned. "Better be able to keep up, _old _man." He pressed his lips to Hatori's, and they both made sure the other was squeaky clean.

* * *

End Chapter! YAY! Yuki finally lost his virginity! (and Hatori loses his in the shower, but I'll leave that up to your imaginations...) hehe! Hopefully you enjoyed this! Please Review! =)


	12. Important Author Note

Hey Guys! Sorry there's been no update…..I've been debating whether or not to end this story as is or keep it going. I seem to have no direction for it now. I wondered what my faithful readers thought and if they had any ideas/suggestions. Otherwise I'm going to leave it as is. I'm still going to write stories and have been doing some one shots, which are fun. So let me know what you think…I don't just want to leave this unfinished. Thanks! =)


	13. Chapter 13: Letters and Peeping Toms

_I don't own Fruits Basket or it's characters._

Chapter Twelve: Letters and Peeping Toms

It was a particularly humid August morning and Hatori wondered why he decided to go jogging. Sweat was pouring down his back and pooling under his arms leaving disgusting rings in the cloth of his cotton t-shirt. He pushed himself hard the last mile, knowing he was close to getting his reward, a shower! Turning it over in his mind while running, he admitted it to himself: Insecurity. He'd always been muscular since puberty, it seemed the Sohma's all were graced with great musculature and metabolism. Especially him, he always had really strong shoulders. He had trained in martial arts under Kazuma, even was on the swimming team in high school. But all that was a long time ago, and now that he was with Yuki…

He knew Yuki loved him, and he loved Yuki back. But he was still nervous about the age difference. With Yuki soon off to college, how was he, a 28 year old man, suppose to compete with those younger guys? Or girls, for that matter? Just because they were cursed didn't mean that Yuki wasn't still attracted to girls. It had never stopped them when they were young. Shigure had dragged he and Ayame countless times to the Red Light District for sexual satiety. His gorgeous mouth frowned as he slowed to a walk once entering the apartment complex. As a doctor he knew it was important to be physically active. As he climbed the stairs, he vowed to take better care of himself.

Walking into the house he looked at the clock. Eight in the morning. Hatori couldn't break the habit of getting up at seven every day. He had to be at work at nine anyway. He expanded his practice a little to make up for the time lost he used to spend caring for Akito. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of their family head. Stepping into the shower he reflected on what Shigure had told him last week, _"Ha-san, you're not a murderer. You simply let nature run its course. Akito was destined to die young because of this curse anyway. Stop beating yourself up about it and realize what you've done for us all." _Hatori leaned against the wall and let the water fall over him.

Smiling slightly, he reached for the soap. He wasn't used to Shigure being the wise one. He finished quickly, dressing quietly in his normal professional attire as to not wake Yuki, who despite the heat was rolled up in the sheet like a burrito. He gently kissed the silver tresses that poked out onto the pillow, then he headed to work wondering if it was ever going to be possible to get that boy out of bed before eleven.

* * *

At quarter after eleven, Yuki rolled himself out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. He peered in the refrigerator and found some left over leek soup, and happily re-heated it. Once his breakfast was eaten and he cleaned his dishes, he went into the bathroom. After washing his face, brushing his teeth and hair, he was off to the dojo to do some exercising. This had been his routine for close to two months now. It was kind of nice because now that Akito was gone the pressure was off Kyo to prove himself, and Yuki had gotten closer to his cousin because of that. They still fought, old habits die hard, but their hearts weren't in it.

He trained with Kyo under Kazuma's watchful eye for two hours, then took the bus back home. It was, in his opinion, way too hot to walk back. He was panting from the heat just walking up the stairs to the apartment. He pulled a stack of mail from their mailbox and went inside, shutting the door with his foot as he sifted through the envelopes. One was addressed to him from the University. His heart hammered. He wanted to open it but was afraid to. It could be a rejection letter, and if he couldn't get into Tokyo U then how could he possibly get in anywhere else? Frowning, he placed it on the stack of other mail and left it on the table. He'd open it when Hatori got home, right now he needed a shower.

* * *

Hatori arrived home at quarter to five to find Yuki sitting at the dining room table, staring intently at the envelope he held in his hands, as if he was trying to see through it. Loosening his tie and tossing his keys on the key ring, he walked over and said, "What have you got there?" Standing behind Yuki, he bent and buried his nose in the silver hair, breathing deep the strawberry scent while waiting for Yuki to answer.

"It's from the University."

"Oh, well it's probably your acceptance letter. How come you haven't opened it?"

Yuki blushed a little and turned to face Hatori, who had now straightened up. "I'm scared it might be a rejection letter. I can't do it." He held the envelope out to Hatori. "Will you do the honors for me?"

Hatori snorted. "Really, Yuki. You are incredibly intelligent, you shouldn't doubt for one-"

"Please, Tori?" Yuki asked sweetly.

Hatori could feel his heart absolutely melt. Yuki never called him by his nickname before. He liked it. "Alright," he sighed, taking the envelope and opening it, ignoring Yuki's superior smirk. He pulled the letter out and read it silently, then looked to Yuki. Yuki was gripping the edges of the table so hard his knuckles were white. _Wow, he really does doubt himself_.

Hatori laid the letter down in front of him, and removed his hands from the table, afraid he might actually be able to break it. He held Yuki's hands in his own and leaned into his ear. "Read it."

Yuki's hands tightened in Hatori's and he heard Yuki take a deep breath, and watched as he looked down and began to read it. Slowly, a glorious smile started to spread across his face, lighting up his eyes with pure joy. It reminded Hatori of the sun rising.

"I got in! Full ride!" Yuki realized Hatori knew this already, but he had to speak it into existence. He withdrew his hands from Hatori's and threw his arms around Hatori's neck, kissing him with everything he had. Eventually Hatori pulled away. "So how would you like to celebrate?", he asked with a grin.

* * *

Yuki decided he wanted to go to the hot springs to celebrate, just Hatori and himself. He'd celebrate with a dinner at Shigure's when they came back. So when they arrived, Yuki was surprised to see Ritsu there. Apparently he worked there with his mother while on break from college. Yuki left Hatori to deal with Ritsu's apologizing mother while he followed his cousin to their room. He stepped in and set the suitcase down with a thump.

Ritsu's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Yuki! I should have carried the suitcase for you! I'm a terrible waste of a human being! I'm so sorry!"

Yuki closed his eyes for a moment and then plastered on his pretend smile, the one he always used for Ms. Honda when he didn't want her to know his true feelings. He turned to his fretting cousin. "It's all right, Ritsu, really." Hatori breezed in looking a little homicidal, when you are hanging around hysterical people, it happens.

Still smiling at Ritsu, Yuki said, "Thanks Ritsu. This room looks great, and I think we have everything we need. If I think of anything though, I'll call for you."

"Ok," nodded Ritsu. "Enjoy your stay!" Then he hurried off, his kimono bustling around him.

Yuki shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Seriously, these people needed a vacation, or drugs. Hatori emerged in nothing but a towel, jarring Yuki out of his thoughts. Yuki eyed him appraisingly, feeling a little heated. "Tori, have you been working out?"

_So he noticed. _Hatori shrugged nonchalantly. "I just run in the mornings before work, nothing major." He used his usual, 'I'm so bored with this conversation voice', but on the inside his heart was racing. Every time Yuki called him Tori it made him blush a little. He wondered what it would sound like being moaned instead of spoken. He could see Yuki stripping in his peripheral vision, and as painful as it was to not watch, Hatori figured he had better knock it off, he was getting as bad as Shigure. He threw aside his towel and eased into the warm water.

* * *

Yuki joined him moments later, sighing as the warm water loosened his muscles. They ached a little from today's training. He cracked an eye open and looked over to where Hatori was sitting. Since Akito's passing he looked ten years younger, and the bags under his eyes had left. And now he was relaxed and loose, sitting with his eyes closed, leaning back on a rock so that the water came all the way up to his neck. And he had been running...what was that about? He wondered how someone who smoked as much as Hatori could run even a half mile.

He snickered a little, and Hatori raised an eyebrow, but didn't open his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Yuki moved calculatingly slow so as not to alert Hatori until he was nearly on top of him. "Nothing is funny!"

Hatori's eyes snapped open and he jumped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Yuki smirked. "No, you'll die of lung cancer before you ever have a heart attack."

"You're not seriously going to lecture me about my life choices, are you?"

"No, I can think of better things we could be doing." With that, Yuki leaned in and kissed Hatori. It was slow and deliberate, tasting and savoring each other. Yuki pulled back and took Hatori's face in his hands, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Hatori stiffened, but he no longer moved to stop Yuki from seeing his scarred eye. As he always did, Yuki looked at him pointedly and then softly kissed the scars. He always tried to convey to Hatori without words that he loved every part of him, even the scars. Then he kissed down Hatori's jaw line, and traced his tongue slowly up Hatori's neck. Once he got to Hatori's ear, he whispered, "I want you to make love to me, Tori."

Hatori turned his head and nipped Yuki's neck in acknowledgement. He continued, biting and then licking all the way up to Yuki's ear. He breathed hard, his hot breath in Yuki's ear sent electric bolts straight to his groin. Yuki moaned softly. Hatori licked the outer edge of his ear and sucked the lobe, then returned to Yuki's lips, assaulting them with fierce kisses. Yuki's nails were digging into his shoulders, and he had a hold of Yuki by the hips. Hatori let his nails trail down Yuki's ass and thighs, retuning back up and then running over his abs.

Yuki shivered. He broke away from the kiss to watch his hands run over Hatori's well-built shoulders, and down his muscular arms, tracing the muscles. He bent and took one of Hatori's nipples in his mouth, licking it slowly and then suddenly biting the nub he had risen, causing Hatori to moan loudly. A small whimper broke their reverie and both of their heads snapped around. Standing on the balcony of their room was Ritsu, seriously only ten feet away. It was obvious to both of them he'd seen everything, judging by the fact his kimono was doing nothing to hide his erection.

Hatori stood, sliding past Yuki. He was so tall the water barely covered his private parts, which Yuki knew was standing at attention, as his own was. Even Ritsu standing there wasn't enough to kill it, because his boyfriend was standing there, dripping wet and naked. Ritsu's mouth was already forming an apology, his face extremely red. But Hatori cut him off quickly, grabbing his wrist and yanking the boy down to eye level. Calmly, he told Ritsu to go retrieve the bottle of lube out of their suitcase and that he better not utter a word. His voice sounded dangerous, and poor Ritsu scurried off to do what he was told.

* * *

Hatori turned to Yuki. "How do you feel about an audience, Yuki? It's the best way I can think of keeping him quiet for the rest of our stay."

Yuki considered that. It would be kind of embarrassing, but at the same time, thinking about having some one watch them have sex turned him on. At least it wasn't Shigure, right? Yuki nodded to Hatori that he was fine with that. Ritsu came back, the bottle in his trembling hands. "Take what you need, and stand there and watch," Hatori commanded. Yuki could see that Ritsu was hesitant, but then popped the cap and squirted a generous amount into his hand. Hatori held his hand out and Ritsu gave him the bottle, looking like he would rather be any where else right now.

Hatori turned and smirked at Yuki. Yuki was amazed, he never had seen this side of him before. It was pretty hot. Hatori's lips met his again, kissing him slowly. He hitched Yuki up with one hand, the water making him buoyant and light, and Yuki wrapped his legs around Hatori's waist. Still kissing, Hatori slowly walked back toward where the water was really shallow, until the water only came to his knees. He coated himself well with lube and tossed the bottle up by Ritsu, who had his cock in hand and was stroking slowly.

Hatori realized Yuki was heavier than he looked and he really didn't have time to stand there and prepare him. He looked to Yuki for permission, who seemed to realize this too. "Fuck me, Tori."

Hatori groaned and positioned himself at Yuki's entrance. He let Yuki slide down as he thrust upward, penetrating Yuki deeply, who screamed in mostly pain. Hatori paused, letting the pain ebb. Yuki's hands tightened on his arms, signaling he was ready. Hatori gripped Yuki's ass and thrust in and out deeply, hitting Yuki's spot each time. Yuki was moaning, his head thrown back as he screamed Hatori's name in ecstasy at the stars. Somewhere through the haze of his pleasure Hatori noted how awesome this position was and to remember to use it again in the future.

Hatori's eyes managed to tear away from Yuki's pleasure plastered face to look at Ritsu. He had his eyes clamped shut and was biting down on his lip, beating off hard. Fuck, it was so hot, and Hatori knew both his arms and his dick couldn't take much more. He was groaning uncontrollably, and right when he saw Ritsu cum he felt Yuki spray his stomach and chest with his own orgasm. Hatori released himself into Yuki, momentarily blind, wordlessly screaming at the sky. When he got his bearings, he slid out of Yuki, who gracefully dropped off him, relieving his aching arms and back.

As Yuki led him back to the soothing water, Hatori looked over at Ritsu, who was righting his clothes, face still painted red. "Now, this will stay between us, as long as I don't have to hear any apologizing from you for the rest of our stay. Otherwise, I'm sure your mother would be really interested to hear about this, so would Shigure and Ayame."

Ritsu's eyes got as round as dinner plates and he nodded, nearly tripping over his own feet as he made his escape. Yuki laughed out loud when Ritsu was gone, not at Ritsu but at what he and Hatori had just done. They just gave that poor boy the best and worst night of his life!

* * *

End Chapter. Heehee, poor Ritsu. I don't know why, but I was feeling like making Hatori feisty. Rwaar. I've had a few ideas for this story thanks to some great suggestions from my frequent readers. (Btw, I love you guys soo much for your input!) Hopefully this satisfies, I don't know if it's as great as some of the other chapters but I like the screwiness of it...(and the screwing, that's always good, right?) Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Keeping Secrets

Chapter Thirteen: Keeping Secrets

Hatori began separating darks from lights to throw in some laundry while he waited for Yuki to get out of class. Yuki was now in his second semester of college, and so far was a top notch student. Hatori couldn't be prouder of him, how far he'd come after all he'd been through. He gathered a pile of darks and walked to the washer, which was hidden in a closet down the hall. He tossed in shirts and various under garments, systematically checking pockets before tossing in jeans. Yuki, who was not used to having to do laundry, once left a pen in his pocket and pretty much ruined all the clothes in that load. Hatori grabbed the last pair of jeans from the basket, they were Yuki's. His hand closed around something in the front pocket, and he looked down at it as he tossed the jeans in the wash.

He raised his eyebrows. So apparently Yuki had been keeping secrets. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before, but of course he would have never expected it from Yuki. It seemed that there was a discussion that was going to commence as soon as Yuki stepped through the door.

* * *

Yuki sighed as he came through the door, class had been long and boring. He hated the professors who droned on and on for three hours. He hung up his coat and dropped his bag on its customary spot on the floor while kicking off his shoes. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water, cracking off the cap and taking a really long swig. Ice cold water was one of the best things the Gods gave man. Realizing as he wiped his mouth and put the water back that the house was really quiet, he set off to find Hatori.

Yuki entered into the dark living room and flipped on the light, nearly jumping out of his skin to see Hatori leaning against the opposite wall across the room that lead to the hallway. Yuki wanted to take some time to appreciate the sight before him, but he quickly picked up the aura in the air indicating something was not right. He eyed the man before him, suddenly nervous.

"Welcome home, Yuki," Hatori said, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "You and I have to have a little talk, I'm afraid." He lifted his head as he said that, and Yuki caught the dangerous glint that shone in his boyfriend's good eye. Yuki swallowed hard. What had he done? He thought frantically trying to figure it out.

Hatori abandoned the wall and uncrossed his arms, holding out his left hand, which was clenched, holding something in his palm. "Would you care to explain to me why this was in your pants pocket?"

The long fingers uncurled to reveal a little plastic bag. Yuki's eyes widened.

_OH SHIT._

"It's not mine, I was holding it for a friend. I completely forgot I had it," Yuki laughed nervously.

Hatori threw the bag down on the coffee table and re-crossed his arms. "How long have you been smoking that?"

"I'm not smoking!"

Hatori raised his eyebrow. "I would certainly hope not, not with your asthma condition! It's stupid to get mixed up with that kind of stuff, Yuki. You could lose your scholarship or even worse, get kicked out of school. Whoever these friends are, they don't sound like good role models for you."

Yuki felt his blood boil, Hatori was acting like he never did stuff like that when he was younger. "Well, it'd be no different from how you smoke a pack of cigarettes a day, blackening your lungs, slowly killing yourself over some stupid girl you can't have even though you are suppose to be with me!" His tone was the deadly calm he used to use when arguing with Kyo, yet his words were clipped and aimed for the heart. By the expression on Hatori's face, he knew he hit his mark.

Hatori reached in his shirt pocket and took out his pack, dumping the remaining cigarettes out into his palm. Yuki watched as he snapped them all in half and threw them on the floor, stamping on them angrily.

"There," he snapped. "I can't believe you'd say something so heartless, Yuki. Believe me, the next time we have to have an issue like this, I won't be so forgiving." Hatori's voice shook with the danger that he packed fully into his last statement, meeting Yuki's violet eyes with his own.

Yuki seethed with anger. For some reason he was getting irrational, maybe it was because he'd been in class all day and didn't want to deal with this. After all, he knew he was lying to Hatori, he had been smoking. But that wasn't the point. Yuki was too focused on what he had said.

"Oh, so now I'm heartless? You are a real bastard, Hatori. Don't you dare make threats to me, I'm not scared of you." He spun on his heel and stomped back to the door, shoving his feet into his shoes and hastily threw back on his coat. He snatched his backpack and threw open the door, storming through it and letting it slam behind him.

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. That had not gone well at all. He didn't understand how that boy brought the dragon fury out of him so easily. He desperately wanted a cigarette, which unfortunately were all ground into the carpet at his feet. Damn it all to hell. He'd have a shot of whiskey and go to bed. He'd clean this mess up in the morning.

* * *

Haru answered the incessant knocking at the door, wondering who the hell was beating down his door at eleven o'clock at night. He was surprised to see Yuki standing there.

"Hey Haru. Mind if I stay the night? Hatori and I had a fight."

Haru stood back, admitting Yuki inside and closing the door, making sure the locks were in place. He eyed the silver haired boy curiously, Yuki never fought with anybody but Kyo.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Haru asked as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"He found a small bag of weed in my pocket when he was doing laundry and completely flipped out."

"Oh shit," said Haru. "You didn't tell him why you had it, did you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that," Yuki said, smiling slightly at Haru. "But you are going to have to pick up your own stuff from now on, I'm so busy with school that I'm slipping up. You can come meet me after class to walk home with me on Wednesdays, that way you can still meet up with Aoki and get what you need."

"Thanks Yuki, for not ratting me out to Hatori. He'd kill me if he knew I was smoking pot to keep my Black side at bay."

"It's no big deal," Yuki said.

Haru reached in his pocket and pulled out a joint. "Do you want to share? It'll help you sleep."

Hatori's threat rang in his ears, but Yuki figured he was already in a lot of trouble when he went home, so why not add another offense to the list?

* * *

"Oi!" said Kyo, shaking Yuki's shoulder roughly. Yuki cracked his eyes open and glared at the carrot top, furious at being rudely awakened. Kyo knew he hated that.

"It's eleven in the morning, don't you think you should get off your lazy ass and go make up with your boyfriend?

"I see love hasn't taught you manners, cat," Yuki said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Kyo blushed a little and snorted.

"Yeah, well I want to spend some _quality time _with my boyfriend, so if you want a show, you're welcome to stay, but I'd much rather you leave."

Yuki wrinkled his nose and pretended to gag as he got up and folding the blanket he'd used neatly.

"Like I'd want to listen to Haru make mince meat out of your ass," he commented nonchalantly as he gathered his belongings and headed for the door.

"Wait, what? Who I said I was bottom?" Kyo said angrily, following Yuki to the door.

Yuki grinned as he opened the door, turning to Kyo with innocent eyes.

Kyo sputtered, "He, he wasn't talking to you about _that_, was he?"

Yuki's grin only widened.

"Oh Kyo," he sighed, "I don't need Haru to tell me. You are so the uke. It's all in the personality, and I'm afraid Haru's got you beat. He may have his Black side mellowed out a bit, but you still are no match for him."

Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki, who chuckled. What was he, 5? Yuki was glad to see this playful side of Kyo that he hadn't knew existed.

As he turned to go, Kyo called, "Hey rat!"

Yuki paused, not turning around.

"I'm sorry you and Hatori got in a fight because of us."

Yuki just shrugged and waved over his shoulder as he walked home. There wasn't much he wouldn't do to help the ones he loved.

* * *

Yuki came home to an empty apartment. He was kind of glad about that, he wasn't quite ready to face Hatori yet. Plus, he needed to eat and take a shower. He found some leftover leek soup in the refrigerator, that would work. He heated it in the microwave and took it out on the balcony to eat. Yuki watched the cars and people pass by from above and knew he was going to have to swallow his pride and apologize to Tori. After all, he only said what he did because he cared about Yuki, and Yuki knew he was right. He needed to quit smoking, it would irate his asthma. And he didn't want to get kicked out of school either. That would be embarrassing and a lot of people made great sacrifices to get him here, he didn't want those efforts to be for nothing.

He washed his dish and spoon and put them away and went to shower. When Hatori got home, Yuki would do whatever he could to make it up to him.

* * *

Hatori skipped out of work early. He wanted to know if Yuki was home or not; his head and heart just weren't dedicated to what he was trying to do. It was good practice for his intern anyway. He got home and the smell of leek soup lingered in the kitchen. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom that was off from the bedroom. Good, that meant Yuki was home.

Hatori went in the bedroom and picked up the clothes from where Yuki had dropped them on the floor. He wasn't surprised that they reeked of reefer, but it really pissed him off that Yuki had gone out and done exactly what they had been in a fight over. He supposed this is what he deserved for being with someone ten years younger than him. Hatori had got to have his experimentation phase, which was extremely brief. Yuki could experiment all he wanted, he just didn't like have to lie about it.

The shower shut off, and Hatori grinned. Well, he did make a promise to Yuki about what would happen the next time he got caught using drugs, and he fully intended to deliver on it. Hatori stood pressed up against the wall on the right side of the bathroom door. Yuki came out wearing nothing but a towel, his silver hair mussed from being towel dried. Hatori could smell his strawberry shampoo. Very stealthily, Hatori peeled his frame from the wall and grabbed one of Yuki's wrists, twisting it behind his back and used his element of surprise to slam Yuki chest first into the wall.

Yuki used his free hand to catch himself so that his face wasn't bashed into the wall. He twisted his head frantically, seeing his attacker was his boyfriend.

"What the hell, Tori? You about gave me a heart attack. I thought you were some perverted rapist."

Hatori tightened his grip on Yuki's wrist and leaned in to Yuki's ear.

"You didn't think wrong, Yuki. I made you a promise that I intend to keep, since you went off and got high last night. I could smell it all over your clothes."

Yuki glared at the wall as if it was the wall's fault Hatori had come home early and found out his secret. This was the last time he left his clothes just laying around. He shivered as Hatori's fingers glided down his spine, and wondered just what sort of punishment he was in for. Hatori added his mouth into the equation, kissing the back of Yuki's neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Yuki could feel goose bumps rising all over his heated skin but kept his mouth shut, there was no way he was giving in to Hatori without a fight.

* * *

Hatori grinned. He knew what this prideful boy was trying to do. Well, he could remedy that. Simultaneously, he bit down on Yuki's neck and dragged his fingernails roughly down his spine.

"Augh, y-you bastard!" cried Yuki, his breath catching as he arched into the wall. Angry red trails blossomed marking where the dragon's nails had been, and a glorious red circle stained Yuki's creamy skin on his neck. Recently having discovered his uke's masochistic side, Hatori had every intention of exploiting it to its fullest extent.

"Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" whispered Hatori into Yuki's shoulder. Still holding Yuki's wrist captive, Hatori pivoted around, turning Yuki and walking him to the bed, almost like a cop except Yuki had one free hand, which was clutching his towel in place. Hatori released his hold on Yuki and commanded him to lie on the bed, arms above his head. Yuki complied, wondering what was going on.

Hatori reached in a box beneath their bed and Yuki could hear the chink of metal. What the hell? Grinning sadistically, Hatori dangled two pair of silver handcuffs from his fingers for Yuki to see, who's eyes widened in surprise. No way would he have ever thought Hatori was into this stuff. Yuki could feel himself completely harden as he fantasized about the fun they could have with those.

"This is your brother's idea of a good birthday present," commented Hatori as he slapped the one of the metal rings on each of Yuki's wrists, securing the other to the slats of the headboard. Yuki gave an experimental tug, finding Tori had left him no slack whatsoever.

"What was the present, the cuffs or his little brother?" Yuki asked with a devious grin.

"At the time, it was the cuffs," clarified Hatori, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders to the floor, revealing to Yuki his broad, strong shoulders and smooth chest. Yuki's fingers twitched, longing to touch Hatori's skin and trace his muscles. Hatori cat crawled across the bed until he was looming over Yuki, straddling his hips but very careful not to come in contact with his erection that the towel did nothing to hide. He brought his lips down to Yuki's and kissed the younger boy with a heated passion.

Yuki moaned as Hatori ravished his mouth, straining at the cuffs. He wanted to run his fingers through that soft jet black hair. Their tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance and Yuki submitted to Hatori, who broke the kiss in favor of nipping at Yuki's now swollen lips. He left a trail of kisses down the left side of Yuki's jaw, tracing his tongue around the bite mark from earlier and moved down to rake his teeth over Yuki's delicate collarbones. Yuki gasped, his collarbones were just one of the many weak spots he knew that Tori was going to attack.

Hatori left his collarbones after enticing a guttural moan from the violet eyed boy and gently sucked his adam's apple before moving down his chest. His long fingers teased the flesh of Yuki's nipples as he continued his assault with his lips, moving down to the toned planes of Yuki's flat stomach. Just above Yuki's belly button was another weak spot, and Hatori sucked the flesh between his teeth while pinching and twisting Yuki's now pert nipples.

"Oh shit!" cried Yuki, the metal clinking as he writhed his pleasure, white hot electricity shooting straight to his loins. Hatori kept sucking until he left a sizable hickey on Yuki's stomach. He removed his fingers from the hardened nipples and used his nails to leave an angry trail down Yuki's ribs to his hips without warning.

Yuki's whole back arched off the bed as he screamed his pleasure in the form of the word, "MOTHERFUCKER!", through clenched teeth. Hatori grinned evilly as Yuki squeezed his eyes shut and panted, his skin on fire. His head felt like he was drunk, all clouded and hazy with an animalistic urge to have his sexual need sated. His cock was so painfully hard it felt as though it might explode if it didn't get some attention soon.

He thought he was finally going to get that relief when he felt Hatori tug the towel open. Yuki hissed as the cold air collided with his heated member. However, the dragon had other plans. He completely ignored Yuki's erection and instead slowly rolled his tongue over Yuki's left hip bone. He stroked a tantalizing pattern on Yuki's sensitive inner thighs to distract him from what he surely knew would come next. Just when Yuki was lulled into the magic Hatori's fingers were performing on his thighs, he felt teeth scraping across his hip bone, Hatori's hands holding him down.

Yuki bit his lip to keep from crying out as Hatori continued violating his hip bones, his most sensitive spot by far. He tried to squirm away but could not escape the dragon's grip. He whimpered as he tasted blood in his mouth. Finally, Hatori pulled away and Yuki grinned triumphantly. He had been able to keep relatively quiet and not give Tori the satisfaction of his screams. Unfortunately for the rat, Hatori caught that triumphant look and decided to wipe it off his face, after all, he was running this show. He held nothing back as he attacked the right side, striking quickly, leaving no time for Yuki to anticipate it.

Yuki felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he through his head back and screamed, his whole body tense and his wrists twisting in the cuffs, leaving red marks on his skin.

"FUCK, Tori! Oh Kami, please…"

Hatori stopped, his hands running over Yuki's shuddering body which was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Please what?"

"Please stop," gasped Yuki, his chest heaving. "I'm sorry! I swear I'm sorry, please just stop with the torture and fuck me!"

Hatori smiled, secretly happy that Yuki finally broke, hell, he himself couldn't take much more of this torture. Every scream and moan of Yuki's made his cock pulse with desire, and now he was harder than a brick. He was quite sure if he didn't take off his pants soon they'd rip from the sheer force of his straining hard on. He silently striped out of his pants and boxers while Yuki watched with hungry eyes that had darkened, nearly colored black with passion. He pulled a tube of lube from the bedside drawer and slowly coated himself with a thick layer of it, groaning softly at how great it felt on his heated, hard flesh. Yuki let out a small whimper as he watched, begging Hatori with his eyes to hurry up.

Hatori climbed back on the bed, and Yuki wantonly spread his legs. Hatori could feel dick twitch at the sight of his boyfriend so lewdly displaying himself, desperate to be pounded into oblivion. Hatori positioned himself at Yuki's entrance and pushed himself in, not roughly but not slowly either. Yuki cried out at being instantly filled with no preparation, but Hatori's ears could detect the pleasure that was mixed with the pain. Hatori pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, angling so he hit Yuki's prostate dead on.

Yuki screamed in ecstasy as Hatori continued to fuck him, relentlessly pulling out and slamming back in, quickening the pace each time until his hips found a rhythm that suited him. Yuki could see nothing but flashes of white every time Tori slammed into his prostate. He was nearly crying from the pleasure and he could feel the coil in his abdomen tighten dangerously.

Hatori was groaning now with every thrust. He usually wasn't very vocal but he couldn't help himself. Yuki's tight heat squeezed around him like it was made specifically for his pleasure. He knew Yuki was getting close to coming, he could tell by his erratic breathing and moaning. Yuki's mouth got very dirty the closer to the edge he got.

"Kami, Tori! I'm gonna cum soon, please touch me!"

Hatori sped up slightly, pulling Yuki's legs up onto his shoulders.

"No," he panted, "This is part of the punishment."

"You Bastard! Oh, you fucking sleazy bastard!" Yuki cried as Hatori slammed in and out of him deeply, tears of pleasure and frustration leaking out of his eyes. Could he come without stimulation? His head was too much of a mess to figure out how, all he could think of was Hatori assailing his ass. Tori's moans filled his ears and his fingernails of his left hand dug into his hip. Suddenly, Hatori began stroking circles on Yuki's sack and that's when he lost it.

Yuki screamed Hatori's name as he came hard, shooting his seed all over his own stomach and chest. The clenching of Yuki's muscles pulled Hatori over the edge, who poured himself inside of Yuki while biting into his calf, ignoring Yuki's yelp of pain. As soon as Hatori came down from his high, he released Yuki's legs and pulled out, thankful the towel was still beneath Yuki as his essence started leaking out. Lethargically, Hatori unlocked the cuffs, and Yuki pulled his sore wrists into his chest, rubbing the feeling back into each.

* * *

Hatori collapsed backwards into the pillows, grinning like the Cheshire cat and really wanting a cigarette. He pulled Yuki to his chest and kissed his silver head.

"So I'm a fucking sleazy bastard, huh?"

Yuki blushed furiously. "You're lucky I like you."

"Just like? Because I happen to love you, very much. So much that you make me insane. I hope you learned your lesson."

"I'd say, I'm probably going to be sore for a week so I hope that sex was good enough to last you, because you aren't coming near me for a while."

Hatori snickered. "And you are going to stop me?"

Yuki smiled up at Hatori. "Don't make threats, I'm not scared of you."

They both laughed and Yuki snuggled his face into Hatori's neck. They lay there silently for a while.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to smoke anymore, since it bothers you so much. You are right, it's bad for my health and is killing me slowly."

"I'm sorry about what I said, Tori. I should have never accused you of that. You don't have to quit until you're ready."

Hatori tightened his arms around Yuki and whispered, "I'm doing it because I love _you."_

Yuki fell asleep with a smile in Hatori's arms. He never would have expected to fall in love with this man, but he fell and fell hard. He had finally found a place where he belonged.

* * *

Fin. I hope you enjoyed! I know the end is a bit fluffy, but I've left this story hanging for a while and thought a fight and make up smex was a great way to end it! XD Please Review!


End file.
